Uzumaki Twins
by Helarin
Summary: What if Naruto had twin sister? Naruko in original story. Firs chapter isn't exactly original, but it'll get better in further chapters.
1. Beginning

**CHAPTER 1 **

**_Beginning_**

Hello, everyone!

This is my first fanfic. In general it's about Naruko added into original story.

Warning: I know my English sucks. English is not my native language. But my friend helped, so maybe it's not so bad. Well, I warned you. :c)

Disclaimer: I really don't own Naruto.

* * *

„Sorry, if I'm wrong, but shouldn't you sit in class right now?" Sounded over the head of blond boy with bright blue eyes. He was dressed in orange sweat pants, black T-shirt and a sweatshirt in the same color as pants, last one tied around his waist. Everything was stained with paint, but he obviously didn't mind.

„Same for you." Naruto glanced up, where his sister was sitting. She looked almost like him, but her features were softer and her long hair were tied in two pony tails. She wore fishnet undershirt, blue miniskirt and sleeveless west. Black knee-long leggings and long fingerless gloves.

They both had whiskers like marks on their cheeks.

„Why are you doing this?"

"Because one day I'll be Hokage and..."

"...and some brat will do the same thing to your portrait."

"Then why don't you stop me?"

"Because you're obviously enjoying yourself." Naruto smirked at her, on which she answered with her wide smile.

"You have a minute before they are here."

Naruto finished his artwork. His sister pulled him up and a chase started. One of the best. But...

"Iruka-sensei!!!" Whole class cried.

"Say your thanks to the twins."

The said twins were showered by silent scolding by their classmates as they lined up, so they could perform transformation jutsu. When Naruto's turn was almost at hand, blond whispered following words into his sister's ear: "Join me."

Naruko was used to such situations. She knew, she will understand eventually. Naruto on the other hand knew Naruko's reaction won't be a failure.

„Henge!"

Instead of Naruto young, well curved and very naked girl with provocative look stood in front of Iruka. Under Iruka's nose appeared two red lines.

From behind girl silent 'puf' sounded and Iruka's copy came out of smoke. It seemed to be troubled and said: "Not here, Naruto." Then embraced blond girl, one hand on her chest, other covered her lap. Iruka fainted along with a few boys. Other boys were laughing. Thick concentration of killing intent appeared around girls.

Twins returned back with 'puf'. Their faces were lightened up with wide smiles. That was until Iruka woke up...

They both had to wash the Monument. After all those years Iruka knew that most of their pranks were Naruto's doing, but Naruko never stopped him. It wasn't because she agreed with him, but because she didn't want to take the fun from him. He was her only relative and somehow the only friend, and she wanted him to smile and be happy. To ignore all those looks and spiteful words, their everyday company. Naruto was the same. They had each other. Together faced up hatred of Konoha villagers. They never pleaded or cried. Together they walked on the path toward the day, when Konoha will see them as Naruko and Naruto, not as trash or something worst. Another step was right in front of them.

Graduation Exams and Bunshin no Jutsu. Naruto came out of class with his head down. Naruko should have come next, but she never came in. In the end, twins were only students, who didn't graduate. They were alone again, together, on a swing, were listening to silent comments of student's mothers.

Naruko stood up first.

"Come, Naru. I'll make us lunch."

Naruto just waved on her.

"I'll come later."

"As you wish."

An hour later, Naruto burst in the kitchen. "Naru, I have a plan so we can graduate. Mizuki-sensei told me about..."

It wasn't hard to get the scroll. Naruto distracted Hokage with his Sexy no Jutsu and meanwhile his sister was searching the archive. She didn't like this idea at first, but when they agreed, they will give it back later, she couldn't let go an opportunity to learn new Jutsu.

By the time they found out about Kyubi and beat Mizuki.

"You let him have most of fun."

"A few tens were enough for me. I don't have his stamina."

Naruto ran away for help. Naruko tried to treat Iruka's wounds. Forehead Protector glanced in fer hair.

----------------------------------------FLASHBACK--------------------------------------------------------------

"You two, come here."

"What is it, Iruka-sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"Close your eyes and pull out a hand." They did as he said. Iruka untied his Protector and laid it on their hands. Twins opened their eyes.

"Congratulations, you graduated." Iruka smiled. "Sorry, I have only one."

But Naruko smiled back and gave Iruka's Protector to her brother.

"You have this one, I'll get trophy."

Iruka and Naruto looked at her questioningly. She stood up, went to Mizuki and took his Protector.

"This one is mine."

---------------------------------------END OF FLASHBACK----------------------------------------------------

Naruko spoke again.

"I always thought, that people hated us because of our parents. That they done something bad, betrayed village, or something else, because no one ever talked about them. But this..."

„I don't know anything about your parents. And about Kyubi..., that was a wish of Hokage-sama. He hoped, people will calm down, if they were forbidden to speak about it. But those events were too tragic. Most of people lost their family members and all of us lost Yondaime. There are not many, who are able to accept, that Naruto was just innocently pulled in."

„I'm sorry for your parents, sensei."

"Please, don't say that as it's Naruto's fault."

Iruka caressed her hair. Naruko repaid with light smile. After few minutes Naruto came back with couple of shinobi.

Naruto fell asleep as soon as he hit a bed. He was so much exhausted from new jutsu. Naruko smiled for herself. 'I could describe it repeatedly, and he doesn't get it. But he tries it few times, and... '

"One day you will be the best Hokage, this village ever had. You just need some time, it'll be hard to surpass Third and Fourth."

Naruto mumbled something in sleep.

"Good night, bro."

She didn't go to sleep. Her head was full of thoughts and events of that day.

So Naru had Kyubi inside of him. Why did Yondaime choose him? Did he need newborn? Was it because of their parents? Were they already orphans? Parents. She didn't think about them since she decided villagers hate them because of them. But who were their parents? Why did they allow Yondaime to take their child and make him Demon's vessel? Did they allow it? Did he ask? In that moment, she saw picture of Yondaime in her mind.

A moment later Naruto was alone in their flat.

Sarutobi headed into his bedroom. The Scroll was back in archive, mess in village calmed down. What will come out of this day? He will deal with it, when it comes. Iruka told him, what happened. He was sad when founding about Naruko's presumptions about her parents. That was the last thing he wished for.

Deep in thoughts, he almost didn't notice light under one door. 'That's strange, I thought I turned off all lights.'

What he saw inside made him stunned. "Naruko."

She sat there on a sofa. Her chin rested on knees, her eyes locked on a row of four pictures. Rather on last of them. There was a legend under it: 'Yondaime, Namikaze Minato.'

When she turned around toward Sarutobi, her eyes were full of tears.

"This time, will you tell me about my parents? Please."

'So she found out.' There was no point in denial anymore.

"Your parents were wonderful people."

New wave of tears came into her eyes. Yes, that's the most important thing she had to hear. After years of doubt and suspicion, she needed to hear that her parents deserved her love.

Sarutobi sat down beside her and embraced her shoulders. She accepted that with gratitude.

„Iruka told me what you thought. I'm sorry how it all ended. How did you find out?"

Young girl calmed down and uncurled herself.

"My head was full of thoughts after today's events. I thought about day of our birth as well. Then picture of Yondaime flashed through my mind and everything fell on its place. Naruto looks like Yondaime's copy and I differ just in gender."

Old man smiled. "That's accurate."

"Don't villagers know or don't they just speak about it?"

"Minato and Kushina, you mother, weren't married, that's why you have her surname. They lived in secrecy, so only a few knew about them. And even fewer knew about pregnancy. I thought it would be safer for you, if I don't tell. Your father had many enemies."

"And mother?"

"She died soon after your birth. It was a long delivery and she lost lot of blood. No one could help her." Naruko saddened again.

"What was she like? I heard a lot about my father but nothing about her."

"Beautiful, energetic, cheerful,..."

Sarutobi spoke about her, but then a question came to him.

"Does Naruto know?"

"No. It's too soon for him. I think it would be better, if he found by himself. He is that type of person."

Sarutobi smiled for himself. 'So one of them inherited Minato's brain.'

After that none of them spoke. Naruko rested beside him and eventually fell asleep. He didn't wake her. Instead he brought her a blanket from another room and let her sleep on the sofa.

Naruto was surprised, when Naruko came in the next day morning, but he let it be, when she started to prepare a breakfast.

Next day.

„Hey, I'll make you my boss. And in exchange... Please teach me that Sexy no Jutsu which you defeated gramps with!"

Twins looked at small boy in front of them, confused.

"This is not my business." Said Naru.

"Naru, don't let me alone with him!"

Naru just waved to them and left.

"If you want an incredible title like Hokage that everyone will acknowledge, there ain't going to be any shortcuts."

"Blah, stop lecturing me like you know everything... I'm not letting you be my boss anymore. From now on... we are rivals."

"Sorry, but starting tomorrow I'm taking my first step as a shinobi, but one day I'll fight with you for the Hokage title! I'll be looking forward to it, Konohamaru."

In his tower, current Hokage smiled. Same smile was on a face of blond girl who sat on a branch of a nearby tree. They both said to themselves: "Good luck, you two."

Naruko couldn't hold in laughing. It started with unexpected kiss of her brother and Uchiha Sasuke. Right now she tried to protect her brother from furious Ino and Sakura. Fortunately Iruka entered the class and all of them sat down. Naruko sat next to Shikamaru.

"Naru, why are you up there?"

"Don't want to be in your way, doves!

Naruko was saved from Naruto with Iruka's: "OK, calm down everyone. Today we will form teams. Every team will have a Jonin sensei. Normally teams have 3 genin members, but this time one will have four. Let's begin..." Iruka started calling genins names.

"Team seven: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruko,...: Naruto glanced at his sister. "...Uzumaki Naruto,..." Sakura's head fall down. Naruto celebrated. "...Uchiha Sasuke." Naruto's and Sakura's reaction interchanged. Naruko laid down on her desk with silent sigh.

"At least it won't be boring." Commented Shikamaru cynically.

Naruko didn't listen to Naruto's arguing with Iruka. She didn't hate other two, but among girls she liked Hinata's type more and even so she liked Sasuke's intellect, she liked Shikamaru more, who was intelligent as well, but didn't show it so much. So she didn't hate them but with Naruto they formed one beautiful love triangle.

"No, it won't be boring..."

Their Jonin sensei came late and Naruto didn't like waiting...

"My first impression is... I don't like you guys."

"Kakashi? I'm not sure if someone likes us, or on the contrary hates us." Said Naruko. Other three didn't know, if they should react on sensei's or hers statement.

"We know each other?"

"I heard about you, sensei."

"Only truth, I hope."

"You tell me..."

They didn't say more and all five of them moved to the rooftop.

„Fine, let's start with introductions."

"What do you want to know?"

"Your likes, dislikes, dreams, hobbies. Something like that."

"Why don't you start?"

"Yes, you look quite suspicious..."

"Oh... me? My name is Hatake Kakashi... I'm not going to tell, what I like or dislike... Dreams... hmm... I have a lot of hobbies..."

"So only thing he told us was his name?"

"Let's start from the right."

„Yosh! My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I like Ramen, I like even more, when Iruka-sensei treats me for it and Naruko here I like the most. I dislike when I have to wait three minutes for instant ramen. And my dream is... surpass the Hokage and then have the people of this village acknowledge my existence."

Kakashi thought: 'He's grown in an interesting way.'

"Hobbies... those would be pranks."

„Hmm, next."

„Uzumaki Naruko. Number one for me is my otouto, second would be Ramen and then... hm, probably cooking. I don't like people, who gloss over others. My dream is to become ANBU and never repent anything. Hobbies? Training and walks outside of Konoha, where nobody can see me."

„Interesting, next."

"Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I hate and don't know about anything I would especially like. I don't know, if it's a dream, but I have an ambition. The resurrection of my clan and to kill a certain man."

'_Cool_.' (Sakura), '_He better not mean me_.' (Naruto) '_Does he mean...?_' (Naruko) '_Like I thought...'_ (Kakashi)

"Well, last one."

"Haruno Sakura. What I like..." Peek at Sasuke. "...who I like..." Peek at Sasuke. "... and, um my dream is..." Peek at Sasuke. "Yes! I dislike Naruto." Naruko's hand fisted. "My hobbies..." Peek at Sasuke.

'_Girls of this age are more interested in love than ninjutsu_.' (Kakashi)

„So far for the introductions. Tomorrow we will start our duties as shinobi. First we're going to do something with just the five of us. That would be Survival training."

"Survival training?"

"Why training? We've had enough training at the Academy."

"This isn't a normal training, this time, I'm your opponent."

"You? How many injuries are allowed?" Asked Naruko.

Kakashi just laughed silently.

"What's so funny, sensei?"

"Well... it's just that... when I tell you this you guys are totally going to freak out. Of the 28 graduates, at most ten will be chosen to become a genin. The rest will be send back to the academy."

Their expressions amused Kakashi. "I told you, you'd freak out."

All four had only one choice. To accept it.

„Naruto, if you won't stop with punching Kakashi's figurine, I'll tie you to your bed."

Naruko sighed and went on toward her room, when Naruto ignored her. But then he shouted out on her: "Don't help me tomorrow. I'll get him myself."

Naruko sighed again. "As you wish."

'_Three bells, three lunches. Time until noon.__And Kakashi is our opponent... Well. Maybe Sasuke. Sakura... no way. Naruto? He would need really a lot of luck. No, even with luck, he doesn't have a chance. Me? I'll wait what will Kakashi show me..._' Those were Naruko's thoughts as all of them hid. Well, everyone but her brother. Word inconspicuous wasn't in his vocabulary.

'_Naru didn't have a chance and I heard Sakura's scream not long ago.' _Right now Naruko watched Sasuke's try. '_Gosh! So close. And now, Katon?! Well, Uchiha clan..._' But even if he made Kakashi serious, there was no chance. '_Should I even try?'_

When Naruko came to clock, others were already there. Naruto was tied up. Other two depressed.

„Naruko, may I ask what were you doing? I said, today showed who truly became genins."

"I'm realist, sensei. None of us has a chance to defeat you in direct fight. But I saw everything and will remember it for the next try." After that she smiled on Kakashi and sat down beside her brother.

'_She was there?_' Thought Kakashi.

"Fine, everyone looks hungry..." He noticed Sakura raising her hand.

"What is it, Sakura?"

"Sensei, where are the bells? None of us succeeded, right?"

If it was possible, you would see nervousness on Kakashi's face.

"I put them in my bag, they are not needed now. May I continue?"

„I'm sorry."

"Here, bro. Eat it."

"Don't do that, Naru. You will lose your chance of becoming genin."

"As I said, it doesn't matter to me. I won't let you be hungry, baka."

Sasuke also offered his lunch. "If you will feed him alone, there won't be left enough for you."

"Thanks, Sasuke.

"But, Sasuke-kun, sensei said..."

In the end, even Sakura offered her lunch. And outcome? They all passed. Teamwork was what Kakashi always searched for in his pupils and he finally found that.

Sakura and Sasuke were slowly leaving.

"Don't leave me behind!" Cried Naruto, still tied up. As soon as Naruko cut the rope, blond boy ran after other two. Naruko slowly followed, but Kakashi stopped her.

"You disappointed me. Sarutobi-sama said I shouldn't underestimate you, but you didn't show me anything."

"I said I'm realist. All four of us are far behind even thinking of defeating you. Well Sasuke touched the bells, but for how long? Second?"

"Then why are you even here? Other pulled out all their motivation in this test so they would do their best. Someone who one day says she doesn't want to regret anything, and other day just do nothing, doesn't have place in my team."

"I don't regret anything, sensei. I'm here because I graduated, want to be genin and want to assist my brother and the village. Well, maybe it's not much of a motivation, but what about others? Naruto wanted to kick your... you know what. Sakura doesn't want to lose opportunity of being with Sasuke. And mentioned Uchiha want to kill his own brother... wonderful, don't you think?"

"You're quite arrogant."

"As I said yesterday, I don't like people who gloss over others."

"You yourself said, you didn't have a chance."

Naruko smiled. She put her rucksack on her back and reached into her pocket. With fisted hand she smiled little too much innocently and looked at her sensei.

"Yes, in direct fight we have no chance... But it seems that little bit of sneaking is able to confuse even former ANBU."

She put three bells on Kakashi's palm and headed for Konoha. After few moments, when Kakashi recovered from the shock , she was already gone.

Three Jonin leaders of successful genin teams met an hour later.

"Kakashi, so you really let them pass? I couldn't believe it." Asked Asuma, leader of Team 10.

"He has rookie of the year, he probably motivated others." Noted Kurenai from Team 8.

"Hmm, surprisingly, they could work as a team in the end. But I would like to know, did you ever have a student who didn't correspond to their school records?"

"Well, I suspect one, but no more. Who surprised you? Please don't tell me Uchiha failed." Answered Asuma.

"No, not him."

"Then Sakura? Nice, clever, but I don't think she can surprise. But then there are only twins left... Don't tell me...?!"

"Kami, no!"

"Then who? Naruto is on classes end, but he always tries his best. So you mean his sister? I don't understand her, but..." Kakashi interrupted her.

"She stole the bells and I don't even know when..."

Jaws of other Jonins dropped and silence fell on the room.

Naruko was sitting on a rooftop of the building, where her and Naruto lived. It was night and her brother was already sleeping. Suddenly person appeared next to her. She didn't invite him but wasn't surprised with his arrival.

"When did you took those bells?"

"When you was controlling Sakura's situation. I was on the tree behind you."

"How could you failed in exams for three times?"

"I didn't attempt those exams. Naruto would have to stay behind. That's something I didn't want."

„Childish."

„We both have just each other, it's not time to be separated. Not yet."

„Yare, yare. Your team will be interesting. " Kakashi sat down beside Naruko and relaxed.

"Exactly my words."

"I'm glad, that Hokage-sama appointed me for this team. Brings back memories."

"Is that so?"

Kakashi reached into his pocket and pulled out framed photograph. Naruko's eyes widened when she looked up at her sensei.

„Hokage-sama told me everything. I cannot tell Naruto, so I will speak with you instead. Your dad taught me a lot and always had my deep respect. I'm glad that I can repay him this way."

After that Naruko stared for a long time at photograph of team with smiling blond behind them.

Later on, Naruko laid on the roof and watched stars. Kakashi was sitting nearby and telling stories of his old team. Suddenly he interrupted himself with a question.

"Tell me, are your physical statistics misrepresented in the same way as your knowledge?"

"I'm afraid no. I know techniques, I'm accurate, but my physical strange and stamina are my weaknesses.

„Then we will have to change it."

"I'll follow your lead, sensei."

Kakashi suddenly realized how late it was.

"Time to go to sleep."

He was leaving, when Naruko spoke to him once more.

"Sensei, I remembered something right now. Not long ago I read about nature of chakra and that my affinity can be checked with special paper. Don't you know where can I get it?"

"Isn't it too soon for you? Chakra nature is very advanced."

"Sensei, I don't want to cause a flood, just want to try it."

"Well then, I'll bring you some."

"Thank you, sensei." Naruko smiled lightly. "Good Night."

"Night..."

* * *

Thanks for reading. What do you think?

I was said Naruko is too perfect and so she is boring and annoying. Maybe it's true.

If you think so, but want to read more, please, help me and bring in some vices for her.:c)


	2. Dinner

Chapter 2

DINNER

In following weeks team 7 was getting only easy missions.

Kakashi fulfilled his promise and brought Naruko special paper.

Naruko was very grateful, that he gave it to her, when others were gone. Naruto would want to try it as well for sure.

"Now concentrate your chakra in the hand which is holding the paper."

Blond girl followed and paper almost immediately cut in half.

"That's wind, right?"

"Yes, it is. That's not bad. Good chakra for close fights. If you learn to use it well, it can help you with your lack of physical strength."

"Hmm, not bad."

"But as I said, this is long way run, so don't overdo it. I'm pretty sure, that you will use this information."

"It won't go to waste, but I wont fall with exhaustion. That's good compromise, don't you think?"

"Just don't neglect your duties. Otherwise, ask for my assistance, if you need it. By the way, am I wrong, if I say, you already think about nearest scroll about wind chakra?"

Naruko answered with wide smile.

"Of course you do... Wind chakra is rare, bud there is someone in the village, who use it as his main weapon. He may give you few advices."

"Who? Hokage-sama?"

"Well, he can use it, but just few techniques. I was speaking about someone else. But finding out will be your homework."

"Nani?!"

"You don't want it for free, do you?"

"Hai. Hai. I will think about it..." Naruko thought about it for a while. "Sensei,...what is your chakra?"

"Lightning."

"Wow, good. I don't know much, but I think, it's quite impressive. But I can't judge a strength."

"Well, thank you."

"No, I thank you, sensei. So long."

'_Fathers head, but mothers fidgetiness. And the other one inherited determination and heart. I hope, you see them, sensei._' Thought Kakashi.

Naruko tried to remember everything about Konoha's shinobi. She immediately set aside many of them, because they were known for their families' skills. Others were out, because they were low ranked and she was sure, Kakashi didn't speak about someone week. She would like to ask around village, but that wasn't possible. She came out with five names after few days.

"Only five? Not bad. As reward I'll give you last hint. When you spoke about Hokage-sama, you were close."Naruko's eyes lighted up. "Thanks, sensei." With that she ran after vision of new knowledge.

"You wants to know something about wind chakra?"

"I would appreciate if you found some time for me, Asuma sensei. But I don't want to steal your time."

She was glad, he was alone. It was better when nobody knew about her training.

"OK, I'll give you some tips, if you treat my team for dinner."

"What? How can I pay for Chaji's dinner? That's cruel, sensei... But wait a minute, if we do it this way, than maybe... Yes, that's it." Last words she said for herself. "What if I make a dinner for your team?"

„Homemade cooking? Are you good at that?"

„I like cooking, and Naruto likes my meals."

"Why not. I agree... So what would you like to know?"

"Well, I already read a little..."

Asuma spent almost two hours with Naruko. He was surprised, how much different she was from her years at the academy. In fact she knew pretty much already and rather asked about practical usage, tips how she can make the best of its potential and what does Asuma think about some of her ideas.

Later Naruko thought about everything what Asuma told her and about dinner as well. And she got an idea.

"Kakashi, sensei, I have an idea." Was the first, what members of her team heard next day, when Kakashi showed himself. She explained them everything and they agreed. Even Sasuke mumbled an agreement.

A week later were twins really busy. Their small house was full of people. In a dining room stood large table with fourteen chairs around, everything borrowed with Kakashi's help. Naruto was bringing tableware on side-table placed under window. (Borrowed from Sasuke. Uchiha Familly used to have many members.) Naruko was working in kitchen. Sakura, Hinata and Kurenai-sensei were helping. In one moment appeared Kiba with few things, they sent him to buy. Sasuke sat with Shino at the central table, they arranged not long ago. Kakashi was nowhere to be seen, but there was Iruka on one chair. He helped with table and chairs as well.

This was Naruko's idea. Because she invited another team into their house, she could invite rest of her team as well. They all knew each other from school, so there was no problem. Then she invited Kurenai's team as well and conceived this dinner as celebration of appointing of ten new genins. And so Iruka was invited as well, because he was their Academy teacher. Kurenai, Kakashi and Iruka offered they will share twins' expenses.

Only Asuma's team didn't know about anything of this. Yes, they were surprised. But not unpleasantly. Asuma was glad, he doesn't have to be alone with five kids. Shikamaru wasn't really interested, but he knew, that when it starts to be boring, Naruto will do something funny, or Naruko will come with some interesting topic for talk. Chaoji was immediately delighted at nice smell of dishes and when he saw amount of them he was in heaven. (Side note: Even Akamaru got his own meal. :c))

Ino didn't like Sakura's presence, but as long as she could be with Sasuke she didn't mind.

„Kakashi is late again." complained Sakura. Others nodded in agreement.

Table was already filled with dishes and people were sitting themselves down, when knock sounded from front door and Kakashi pushed his head inside the room.

"Hallo everyone. Sorry, I'm late. But I got one idea myself. If this is celebration for new genins, one person should be here. Naruko would it be problem if someone joins us?"

"We will find one more chair, there is more than enough food and as they say 'The more, the merrier...'"

But then not just her jaw fell. They saw who was behind Kakashi.

"Hokage-sama..."

All genins as one man jumped up from their seats.

"Hope, I don't intrude."

Naruko recovered in few seconds.

"You, Hokage-sama? Never... Naru, bring me chair from my room... Come here and sit down, Hokage-same." She said with a smile.

All of then enjoyed the dinner. Also rest of genins soon relaxed around the Hokage. There was lots of food and it was delicious. Kurenai even asked Naruko for some recipes. Naruto entertained others with his jokes. Adults were speaking about village and missions. Girls sighed every time their eyes came upon their respective No. One.

Naruko stood in a kitchen a prepared desserts. She wasn't in hurry, because she enjoyed scene in front of her.

„That turned out well, Uzumaki." Girl turn to the voice. Shikamaru stood there and watched the group in a dining room.

"Yes it did, but I couldn't do it without others."

"Naruto seems to be happy."

"Isn't Naruto always happy?"

"Yes, in front of others he is, but today it's different, adults are here as well."

"So you noticed?"

"Just a bit."

"Thanks for your concern, Shikamaru."

Naruko added smile to her thank. Shikamaru repaid with slightly nervous one himself.

„Ano,... dinner was delicious." Continued young Nara.

"Thank you. Do you want some to take home? Chaoji is already full and there is still a lot."

"It would be nice... Ano, Naruko... I thought..." He sounded really nervous. So much unlike his normal self.

As expected from him, Naruto choose this moment to burst in.

"Naru, guess what..."

"Otouto, didn't you notice, we were talking here?"

"Sorry, Shikamaru, bud Naru you have to hear this... We will get C ranked mission. Hokage promised me that."

"I bet, you didn't let him go, until he agreed."

"Naaaruuuu, enjoy the news."

Now, Sakura came as well.

"Have Naruto already told you? Isn't it great? We will go into foreign country!"

"Yeah, that will be fun."

_'I just hope everything will go well.' _She added for herself, when other two went back to dining room.

"Sorry Shikamaru, where were we interrupted?"

"Nothing important. I was just saying, I'll gladly take some food along." Nervousness already left him.

"Is that so? Then tell me later, what would you like."

"Fine... I think I will return to others now."

"I'll come soon with desserts."

Naruko continued in her work, but her eyes followed Shikamaru as he joined others. "Sorry, Shikamaru, but it's better this way." She said it in low voice, so no one else could hear her. No one expect Uchiha boy standing in the bathroom door. She noticed him right now.

"Sasuke, come here and help me, please. Take this into the dining room."

Sasuke got startled for a moment, but he slowly went to the blond. She gave him tray with parfaits.

"Don't drop it!!... And one more think..." Sasuke turned to her. "I think, I don't have to tell you, but if you surmised anything a moment ago, keep it to yourself. Thanks."

Sasuke didn't answer, just turned back and left the kitchen. Naruko followed with the rest of desserts.

Sasuke couldn't help himself and sometimes looked at Shikamaru, he was lazily eating his parfait. '_That guy, who looks like he has no interest at anything, likes his teammate?" _But the longer he watched him, the more he believed it. While was Shikamaru eating he sometimes peeked at Naruko.

'_Is this real love?_' Sasuke had to ask himself. He knew only loud fangirls, who followed him around village and were giggling whenever he passed them. For Shikamaru it was enough just watching her silently or speak with her about random topics.

Sasuke was never interested about such things, that's why he couldn't stop to think about it. '_What does he see in her? Yes she is quite pretty,but..._'When he thought about it, she was really pretty. Not like other girls. She didn't seem to spent entire morning in bathroom and looked more natural than other girls. She was also only girl at academy, that didn't follow him everywhere and called him in insistent tone. Well she didn't talk much with anyone. She talked with guys, who befriended Naruto, but mostly only few words. But now, when he looked at past, he remembered Naruko and Shikamaru sitting in the back of class and talking or playing shogi. Shikamaru was also that type who didn't speak much, but he had no problem talking with her.

'_So he really likes her?_' Sasuke looked at the boy again. And what happened next, assured and got him nervous at the same time. Shikamaru watched the blond and smiled gently. Sasuke looked at same direction and his heard skipped a beat. Naruko sat next to Hokage and was talking with him and Kakashi, who sat one seat further. Her face radiated with amusement and Sasuke could see, she was suppressing laughter. Her white teeth clearly visible as she listened to both men. In that moment Sasuke told himself: _'Pretty?... Beautiful.' _He was surprised himself. He looked elsewhere and so didn't notice Shikamaru watching him.

Dinner draw to a close. Women cleaned a kitchen and guys cleared a table. When everything was clear and food was handed out, guests started taking their leave. Kurenai's and Asuma's teams left together and Sasuke and Sakura went with them. Along the way people departed. Sakura and Ino went together, surprisingly without arguing. Kurenai and Asuma accompanied Hinata. When only five guys remained, Sasuke asked others.

"Do you know, why villagers acted around twins the way they do?"

"What do you mean?" Asked Kiba.

"Well... I wasn't noting them at academy, but no I'm in the same team, and can see, how they are treated, you know, spitefully.

„Wow, Sasuke, are you really interested in something? It seams you softened after the dinner." Kiba was amused, but stopped when Sasuke coldly faced him down. "Don't be bothered with that. Twins have already done so many pranks, that almost no one got away from them. That's all." Chaoji and Shino nodded. Sasuke wasn't convinced yet, but what else could it be?

"Guys, you have to admit, this was wonderful party. Naruko is the best cook, I know. I already tasted her cooking through Naruto, but todays was one class higher." Kiba changed a subject.

"Hmm." Mumbled Chaoji while eating Naruko's home made biscuits.

"Don't you think, Naruko changed a little after graduation?" Posed Shino.

"What do you mean?" Asked Kiba.

"Well, before she was always thoughtful and reserved. Today she acted more... lively."

"Maybe she isn't so much worried about Naruto."

"Why Naruto?" Asked Sasuke.

"Naruko did always everything to help her brother at academy. He is bad with learning and always did some pranks, so she had to mitigate the consequences. But Naruto already looks calmer." Shikamru spoke for the first time.

"In addition, at academy, teachers had always their eyes on them, because of their pranks." Added Kiba. "Hmm, those days. It was newer boring with those two..." Kiba stopped. "I'll leave you here, bye."

"So do I."

"Bye." Shino and Chaoji went with Kiba.

Shikamaru and Sasuke were alone. All of a sudden Shikamaru stopped.

"Sasuke, I want to tell you something."

Sasuke turned toward the boy. "What is it?"

"You noticed how villagers act around twins. About that. I don't know why, and don't want to ask. At the academy it wasn't so bad, bud kids obviously took a bit of that from their parents. Naruto mitigated it with his jokes, but Naruko only had guys on her side. Girls were fast at noticing, that Naruko is pretty and guys like her. Not just for her looks but for her different behavior as well. There were only two thinks that hold them back. First, Naruko wasn't interested in guys. And in particular, the second, You weren't interested in her! I hope, you get, what I'm saying..."

After a moment of silence Shikamaru spoke again.

"I'll go this way. Good night." And with that he left.

Sasuke stayed for a while. He said to himself. _'Don't worry, girls are the last thing, I'm interested in right now. There are much more important things I've to achieve.'_

He confirmed it next day with his unchanged attitude toward her. But sometimes when he looked at her, that smile flashed through his mind.

Twins set on a rooftop after everyone left.

"I enjoyed myself today, did you, Naru?"

"Yeah, sis."

"No one was concerned about, who we are."

"Yeah." Naruto smiled. "Another step on our path, Naru."

Now was Naruko's turn for a smile.

"Nee, Naru. What did Hokage tell you. You know, when he asked you to accompany him for a minute."

"He gave me his thanks for the dinned and gave me little contribution."

"Wow, Old man is great."

"Naru!" But Naruko was smiling. "I look forward to tomorrow."

Naruto suddenly jumped up.

"We will surely go in foreign village, but Hokage couldn't tell, what exactly will we do. But it won't be those legworks we did until today. 'C' ranked, sis, 'C' ranked..."

"Hai, hai. Now we should go to bed, so we don't oversleep it."

"Haai. Night, sis."

Naruto left and his sister followed.

„Nani?! You promised me 'C' ranked mission!"

"Naruto, calm down. This one has to be done immediately. You will get your mission after you finish this one."

"If you lie..." But Naruko and Kakashi together already pulled Naruto away from the room.

And so, after hours of searching and fight with uncooperative cat, they got their mission.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Next chapter:

More action and one of my favorite characters...

Yes, Haku will appear.

Helarin


	3. Haku

Hi again.

Another chapter out. Hope you will like it.

Naruto still isn't mine... :c(( The true is if it was it would never be so popular so it's probably better this way. :c)

PS.: For anyone who knows Jinchuuriki Twins. Until today I didn't know about that fanfic. But I look forward to read it.

* * *

Chapter 3: Haku

They really got their 'C' ranked mission later. It consisted of accompanying bridge-builder Tazuna into Land of Waves. How easy it sounded.

It didn't take a long and first problem arrived. From behind the group appeared two shinobi. Kakashi hadn't even time to react. Then they rushed toward Naruto. Naruko narrowly managed to snatch him away to the ground and Sasuke pined their chain to a nearby tree. After that he and Naruko charged at attackers. They managed to dodge and directed toward Sakura and Tazuna. Naruko sent one of them to the ground with tripping his legs. Then she knocked him unconscious with one well aimed punch. Second one continued in his way. Sasuke stood against him. But he never reached young genin. Kakashi took care of the shinobi.

"Tazuna-san, I think we should talk."

When Team 7 learned, what's going on, they really wanted to go back to Konoha. But how can shinobi leave his mission behind? Sasuke and Naruko were complimented by Kakashi. Naruto promised himself, he won't give Sasuke another chance to show off. Sakura only watched Naruko on their way. _'Was she always so strong? How can she be so well coordinated with Sasuke? In addition, Kakashi obviously asked them to look after her and Naruto. Come on, not long ago, she was just average student!'_

Zabuza's attack. Naruto showed his stronger side. Naruko only had to catch Naruto's kunai which almost hit Sakura. Then young boy appeared.

"... I will take his body. It seems to bear many secrets. Goodbye." With that he disappeared with Zabuza's body.

"He's gone."

"Now we should take Tazuna-san home."

"Let's go." Agreed Tazuna.

"Kakashi-sensei, may I speak with you?" Asked Naruko.

Kakashi looked at her and they stepped aside.

"What is it?"

"I would like to seek through the forest if I can find those two. It smells fishy."

"What do you mean?"

"That's what I would like to find out."

"Promise me, you will be careful and don't let yourself be caught. Something tells me, you wouldn't stand a chance against that boy."

"Sensei, do you really think, I would let them catch me?" She showed him her roguish smile.

"Come back soon."

"Hai, hai." Naruko and Kakashi returned to the group. "Sorry, guys, I'll leave you for a while. I want to be sure there is no one else in the forest."

"Naru, Naru, can I go with you?"

"Of course, you can't. Kakashi-sensei is exhausted and you three have to protect Tazuna-san. I will be back in no time." She waved at them and left to the forest.

A moment later Kakashi collapsed.

Some time later at Tazuma's house.

"...I think, his motive could be not to kill,... but to save Zabuza." Kakashi paused. "We cannot ignore this possibility."

"We surely can't." Everyone turned to Naruko, surprised. She wasn't there a moment ago.

"I'm sorry for coming in without permission. Uzumaki Naruko. I'm here with them." She introduced herself to Tsunami, Tazuna's daughter. Then she moved to her team and set down.

"The boy and Zabuza are acquainted. Zabuza is alive, but he can't move for at least one week."

"Well done, Naruko."

Naruko didn't answer. Three of her peers just looked at her stunned.

"Cool, Naru." Blurted out her brother. Naruko smiled at him. "I was just doing my job."

"Well, now, when we are sure about those two, we should prepare. Zabuza can't move, but so don't I. In addition, that boy is with him. And Gatou can pay others whenever he wants."

"What do you mean by those preparations, sensei?"

"You guys will receive training."

"Huh? Training? Sensei, what's a little training going to do?!! Our enemy is a ninja you struggled against even with sharingan."

"Sakura, who saved me while I was struggling? You guys are growing rapidly. Especially Naruto. You've improved the most."

"But obviously... This is just training until I get better, you won't be able to defeat him without me."

"But sensei, Zabuza could recover faster than we think and then attack at anytime, so shuld we be training?"

"About that... A person put in a momentary death situation should take a while before their body return to normal."

"So we train until then!! Sounds like a lot of fun!!"

"That's not fun..."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Ohh!! Inari!! Where were you?!!"

Inari was Tazuna's Grandson. Boy who didn't trust ninjas, didn't believe in heroes and totally annoyed Naruto. Naruto run after him in first floor, but when he came back, he was more sad than angry.

Kakashi led his team in forest. Their training sounded easy, tree climbing but... without using hands. That was all about controlling their chakra.

Sasuke and Naruto didn't get too far, but Sakura and Naruko waved down at them from the highest branches of their respective trees.

"It seems the girls are better than future Hokage and great Uchiha."

"Sensei!" Sakura nervously looked at Sasuke.

"Oh, boys, how disappointing." Naruko mocked them.

"Naru, give me some time, and I'll sit right next to you." Shouted Naruto back.

"And what about you Uchiha?"

"What are you trying to do? Sasuke-kun will get here in few tries." Sakura looked even more nervous. But she was shocked, when she saw light smile at ravens face.

"You think I won't get there Uzumaki?"

"Your first try wasn't much convincing."

"Do you want to bet?"

"No thanks, easy money for me."

"Trying to mock me?"

"No, just motivate you." She jumped down. "And you will motivate my bro."

Sasuke and Naruto didn't get angry, instead determination appeared on their faces.

"Well Naru, do you want some advice?" Naruko asked her brother in low voice.

"No thanks, if I need some, I can ask Sakura." Whispered Naruto back with a grin.

They prepared for another try. Kakashi was smiling under his mask. After another few tries, he called Naruko aside. Other three turned around and watched them, unable to hear their conversation.

With Kakashi and Naruko:

"Do you need to train?"

"Who doesn't? But I don't have to do it here."

„Would you venture to search for their hideout?"

"A walk will be good for me."

"Ok, go. I'll tell others."

"Then I'm leaving, sensei." And she disappeared.

"Where did she go again?" Asked Sasuke when Kakashi came to them.

"I asked her for some errands. She will be back in the evening."

Sasuke watched him with suspicion.

"Aaa, Naru will get all fun again."

_'Isn't that baka worried?' _Fleshed through Sasuke's mind.

"Sense, isn't it dangerous to let her go alone?" Even Sakura was worried.

"Absolutely. You don't have to worry for her. Am I right, Naruto?"

Naruto was preparing for his next attempt.

"Mochiron." Was his answer accompanied with another smile.

Sasuke and Sakura weren't convinced, but what could they do?

Naruko stopped in Tazuna's on her way. She had to change her clothes, if she wanted to watch someone. She took off her blue skirt and left on black leggings. Then she took black hooded sweatshirt over her blue top. Her hair got tied into bun on back of her head. The hood hid their color completly. Last Naruko covered her face with mask not dissimilar to Kakashi's. Only think she could be identified with right now were her blue eyes. She was prepared.

She found the hideout surprisingly easy. But it took a long time before she found some chink, where she could see in. Zabuza laid on a bad, boy in Naruko's age was sitting next to him. The one, who saved Zabuza earlier. Not long after she found the chink a visitor came in. Older man with two bodyguards. According to his tone he was Gatou. They were arguing. _'Fast.' _Naruko had to admit, when the boy easily stopped Gatou's guards before they could harm Zabuza. After that Gatou just warned two shinobi and left the room. Few moments later older shinobi fall asleep and younger one stayed on guard beside him.

Naruko left the roof and set for the forest.

In the evening she told Kakashi, what she learned.

In following days, Naruko continued in her surveillance. Just to be sure, Kakashi sent Sakura on the bridge to guard Tazuna.

The fifth day from the star of boys' training, Naruko came across a problem. They had to notice her. Around the hideout were placed countless numbers of strings. Luckily she noticed them in time and didn't touch any. She got to the roof, but then she sensed someones look on her back. She automatically turned around with kunai in her hand.

"You are pretty skilled." Said the boy with a mask. He didn't seem to be preparing for an attack. Naruko relaxed a bit.

"Obviously not enough. What gave me away?"

"Until today nothing. I only had strange feeling, so I prepared these for sure. You hadn't touch any, but they reacted to your chakra..."

„Clever, I didn't think about that possibility."

"Who are you. Are you here with that copy ninja?"

"Does it matter? I don't think, you will attack me either way, will you."

"You are menace for me and my master."

"If I said, I'm one of those around him?"

" … "

"I'm just gathering informations, I'm not here to kill your master in sleep." After those words, Naruko put aside her kunai.

"Why are you so sure, I won't kill you?"

"I was watching you for last five days. You are not a bad person. You are not of those who kill for fun, but those who protect."

"That's what you got about me after five days? You believe your observation skills too much."

"Not at all. I believe in you and everything I see with my own eyes." That took the boy by surprise. "That's why I would like to know why do you protect a murderer like Zabuza."

"You know nothing about us."

"Then tell me. Give me a reason, so I could see someone like you as my enemy."

"I'm murderer as well."

"Have you ever killed anyone without command from that man?"

"Yes, my father."

"Why?"

"You are my enemy, why should I tell you about my motivation?"

"As I said earlier, so I could see you as my enemy. Right now, I see you as a dog, who guards his master. I don't want to fight someone like that."

"Well, that's what I am."

"Why did you kill your father?"

"He wanted to kill me, as he killed my mother."

"Why would he do that?"

"He hated us because of our family's heirloom."

"Nothing changed. You are still a dog. Why are you with master like him?"

"You can't imagine, what it is like, when everyone hates you for something you cannot change. Zabuza-san may be a murderer, I may be just a weapon for him, but he is someone who never harmed me, who took interest in me. You cannot understand something like that."

Young girl sighed. '_Loyal dog, who dies without his master.'_ She turned her back to him and was prepared to leave, but then she looked back at him one more time.

"I saw a place, where everyone can see you, but nobody take a look at you. And I know someone who was there. I also know that feeling when one person finally turned toward him. You are not my enemy and unless you harm any of my friends, you won't become one."

Then without another word, Naruko disappeared among trees. He didn't follow her. _'The place, where everyone can see you, but nobody take a look at you.'_ In his mind appeared memories of himself fighting for food with street dogs. Zabuza-san was the one who turned toward him and the one he will willingly die for.

That day our shinobi heard the story of Tazuna's Family and Kaiza, Inari's father. They all now understood, why Inari hate heroes. After that Naruto disappeared for all night.

"Naruto didn't come back again last night?" (Tazuna.)

"He's been climbing all alone since he heard your story. He's very simple... He may use too much chakra and died by now..." (Sakura.)

"I hope he is alright. A child all alone at night in the woods..." (Tsunami.)

"Don't worry. He might not look it, but he's true ninja. In addition his sister hadn't shown herself yet as well, she surely keeps an eye on him..."

Naruko was sitting on the tree-top and was watching a glad under the tree. Naruto was sleeping like a top. Girl said to herself, she has to scold him for that, when he wakes up. In that moment, third person came on the glad. Naruko was prepared for an attack, but she relaxed, when she heard faintly familiar voice.

"You will catch a cold in a place like this..."

The blond girl watched as her brother easily talked with an ally of their enemy. '_I'll not scold him, I'll kill him_.'

Other boy left and Naruko jumped down on a land. Sasuke already came as well. She headed for her brother.

"Naru, fancy what, I met..." She didn't give him a chance to finish. One well aimed punch sent him half way over the glad. Sasuke's eyes widened. Naruto was spitting blood.

"Naru, what the hell does this... " But he stopped, because she was approaching him again.

"DON'T DARE TO SPESK UNTIL I FINISH! YOU WANT TO BE HOKAGE? YOU ARE AT MISSION SOMEWHERE IN THIS FOREST IS OUR ENEMY AND YOU ARE SLEEPING PEACEFULLY IN THE CENTER OF IT AND SPEAKING WITH TOTAL STRANGER. YOU REALLY THINK THIS IS BEHAVIOR OF NINJA? THINK ABOUT YOURSELF OTOUTO."

"But Naru I sensed your chakra nearby. Why should I be worried?"

"THAT'S NOT AN EXCUSE. I WON'T BE WITH YOU FOREWER!..." She turned around prepared for departure. She didn't want to yell at him any more.

"Naru..." Naruto tried.

His sister stopped him with a move of her hand.

"Don't worry I will calm down before evening come. But don't talk to me right now..."

With that she left. Sasuke and Naruto could only stare at her back.

„You are quite handsome without your mask."

Dark haired boy briskly turned toward the voice. Blond girl in black clothing leaned on the trunk of nearby tree. Long hair tied in pony-tail. Bright blue eyes staring at the boy.

"So do you. Even so, you look like that boy back there."

"Don't speak about that baka in front of me. He was talking with you so easily so..." She clenched her fists.

"You are talking with me as well."

"I'm not exhausted and I at least know who you are."

"Are you sure, you want to speak with me like this?"

"Yes. Right now, you are the nearest normal person. But if you don't want to..."

"Can we..." He was surprised by himself. "Can we speak casually? Without mentioning the reasons why we both are here?"

"That's exactly what I want." Naruko smiled and caught up with the boy. "By the way my name is Naruko, It won't reveal anything about me and it's better than 'You'."

"Haku..."

"Well, Haku, what do you think about my baka otouto?"

"You are his sister?" Haku was astonished. "You look alike, but..."

"I know, he doesn't look like it, but we are not so much different..." Haku sceptically raised one eyebrow.

"With your attitude?"

"Hey, I can smile as well. I'm just not so... so lax. Long time ago I decided to not let anyone to hurt him, and that is sometimes really hard to achieve." She didn't speak bitterly, rather with smile.

"He is lucky. I don't have any siblings."

"I thought that... Me and my bro we had only each other for a long time. He knows what does it mean to be hated by everyone. I tried to make it easier for him, but they turned their backs on me as well. That's why I can't see you as my enemy."

" … "

"Oh yeah, I know, I know... No serious topic. So what are the herbs, you got?" She changed a topic.

"Medical herbs."

"Really?" Naruko peeked into his basket. "Something for strange, quick healing, and so on. I don't see anything for youself."

"I don't need any."

"Pale face, narrowed eyes, slim. You don't seem to sleep well, Haku."

"Don't start to look after me, when you are angry with your own brother."

"Hai, hai. But come with me. I know already this forest quite well. There is a place nearby where grows one herb which will help you with gaining energy."

"Are you helping your enemy?"

" … "

"OK. I know."

Naruko led the way toward the place and told him, how to prepare the herb. They were speaking about everything and nothing. That was exactly what they both wanted. Abreact, not thinking about, what was awaiting them in following days. Even so they didn't talk about it, they both knew they are connected with their experiences from childhood. That was all they needed as a reason to spend some time together. They could speak with each other surprisingly easily.

When it was time to departure, they both knew, what will come next.

"I hope we will never meet again, Naruko. Don't come into the forest again. Because next time I see you, I'll have to fight you. Even if I don't see you as my enemy."

"We are not enemies, but we both belong to opposite sides. I also don't want to meet you again, but if I will, I won't run away."

"I can't be a different way."

"No, it can't."

They didn't say good-bye. As soon as they turned around, they didn't know each other...

When Naruko came back into Tazuna's home, she found Kakashi training.

"You are back in shape, sensei."

"But you seems to be out of it."

"Not at all, I just got angry at Naru in the morning and it haven't leave me yet."

"Naruto and Sasuke-kun almost finished their training." Announced Sakura.

"That's great. It was almost time."

"... but Naruto almost fell on his head, when he showed off." Sakura finished. Naruko smiled and left into kitchen to help Tsunami. Kakashi watched her, until she went around the corner.

"Is anything wrong, Kakashi sensei?"

"No, Sakura. Can you help me with next exercise...?"

Boys came back in the evening. They were a mess but brought great news. Their training was finished. Only one who didn't think it's great was Inari. He exploded with rage and swore at him for his folly and useless effort. Naruko's blood was boiling, but she let her brother to settle it himself. But naruto exploded right back at Inari. Then he left without a word. Naruko stood up after a minute and was going to leave, but stopped beside Inari. She leaned on the table with both hands. She would embrace the boy if she joined them. She bowed her head to Inari's ear. With loud whisper she told him few sentences: "Only thing that is protecting you right now is that you are just a small brat who thinks he know everything. Ever again criticise someone you don't even know trust me they will have to hold me or I will show you how hard life could be. In this room you know the least about life." The blond straightened up from frightened Inari and went away.

"Naruko!" Spoke Sakura. Naruko thought: '_Sorry, Inari. She knows even less._'

"I'm sorry." Naruko bowed to Tazuna and Tsunami and followed her brother.

Are you all right Naru?" His sister asked when she laid her hands on blonds shoulders. Naruto turned to her with some spurious smile and answered: "Yes I'm just tired."

"Well. Good night Naru."

"Good night."

_'Sometimes I'm envious of you.' _She was to herself while closing the door.

Down the house, she heard Kakashi as he was speaking to Inari. She didn't want to hear that so she continued. She wished to be away. There were so many memories in her head, she wanted to be somewhere, where no one could see her. Sometimes it's difficult not to cry.

Naruko spent all night on the edge of the forest, where she could watch the sea. In the morning she wanted to go back but luck wasn't on her side.

"I said I don't want to see you again." Sounded behind her back.

"It's too late now." Answered Naruko and expression of regret appeared on her face for a moment. She turned to the boy. Haku and Zabuza stood behind her. Zabuza was already cured.

"She is one of those kids." Said Zabuza and was going to attack her. Haku stopped him.

"I'll take care of her Zabuza-san. You can go ahead."

Zabuza looked at his companion, he sensed in his voice something that wasn't there before. But he payed no attention to it and decided to leave.

"Hurry, I won't wait too long."

"Hai."

Haku and Naruko were left alone.

„I can't let you go today." Haku took on his mask.

"As I said, I'm not going to run away." Naruko tied her hair and hide them with her hood. She covered her face as well. Not Haku and Naruko but two shinobi stood against each other now.

"I really didn't want to meet you." Were Haku's last words.

"It cannot be otherwise." She answered.

They both had already their weapons prepared. After a moment of silence both shinobi struck.

Naruko couldn't match with Haku's strength but they were equal in speed and dexterity. She could compensate her lack of strength with only one think. She did required hand-seals and in second not one bud three Naruko stood against masked boy.

Their struggle was balanced for a while but Haku soon showed his experiences and aggressive instincts. Naruko was losing. She wasn't surprised. There was no doubt she couldn't stand a chance against him in direct challenge but she didn't want to give up. She promised it.

If there weren't so many trees around, she would test her new weapon she had trained with for few weeks, but trees were there and so she had just speed and Shadow clones.

They both already felt slight exhaustion. The fight was intensive despite an unfavorable terrain. None of them wanted to fall back even for one step. In one moment Naruko hesitated and Haku used that. He jumped next to her. His left hand twisted her right one behind her back. Her left hand was caught between her back and a tree he leaned her on.

"I won..."

Naruko felt a pain in her right wrist and dropped her kunai.

"Yes, you won."

"I don't want to kill you."

Naruko sighed but then she smiled. "But..."

"But..." Haku's voice was trembling a little.

"Come on you won..." But Naruko didn't finish because she felt a pain in her left side.

"But I can't let you warn them."

Naruko was weakening as blood was ran from the wound. Haku dropped his weapon and embraced the girl. He helped her to slowly sit down.

"If you compress it, bleeding will stop. After some time you will gather enough strength to go into nearby village for treatment." He laid her left hand on the wound. Before leaving he bent down to her one more time. He put down their masks and uncovered her hair. Their eyes met.

"I'm sorry Naruko." He caressed blond hair and soft cheek. "In different circumstances we could be friends..." After that he stood up. "I will try to not kill your friends, but I can't promise that."

Naruko watched him leaving. Tears of pain and sorrow in her eyes.

"I already see you as my friend." She said it so he couldn't hear.

"Are you finished?"

„Yes." Haku staggered. "Just give me a minute to gather some strength. She was stronger than I thought."

Zabuza allowed that. He knew he will need Haku when dealing with Kakashi.

Naruko tried to stand up. She felt hot pain in her wound, but she managed to stop bleeding with bandaging it. Her right wrist was probably broken. Her strength was leaving her, but she still had a lot of chakra. _'I have to warn them. There is no other way, I have to use that.' _She looked in the sky. They were probably already on the bridge. Kakashi will be there as well.

She finally stood up and made hand-seals required for her new jutsu. In a next second there was nobody next to the tree. Only few leaves were swirling in a slight breeze.

.

Kakashi and others saw dead bodies.

"What happened?!"

"A monster..." Was the last thing, injured man said.

'Can it be_...?' _Kakashi thoughts were interrupted with a blow of a wind. Right in front of him Naruko fell to the ground. She appeared out of nowhere.

"Naruko, what happened to you?"

"I... I wanted to stop him, but he was too strong... Kakashi sensei, be careful... they both are really strong." She felt silent.

"Naruko, why are you injured?"

"I met someone, I didn't want to." She smiled weakly. "But don't worry, I'm weak from chakra exhaustion not from my wound." She got on her feet so she could support her words. Kakashi carefully let her go because something caught his attention. _'This mist...'_

"They are here."

Zabuza and Haku appeared. Sasuke destroyed Zabuza's Clones without breaking a sweat. Then he charged at Haku. Kakashi left Tazuna in Sakura's and Naruko's care.

"Sakura, Naruko, you two stay with Tazuna. And Naruko let us deal with them, you already did enough."

Naruko nodded silently. It was hard to her even stand let alone fight.

Sasuke was fast, faster than Haku. As sensei said: 'Best Konoha rookie.' But that was until Haku used his strongest jutsu.

Naruto appeared some time later. The fight continued. Naruko couldn't see anything in a mist but in one moment she had to embrace her belly because of a sharp pain. Sakura turned to her when she heard her groan. But Naruko pushed her away.

"You guard Tazuna-san, Sakura."

Blond girl felt on her knees. 'Naruto.' Flashed through her mind. All of sudden her sight blurred and she saw a pair of aglow eyes in front of her. 'Fox? How could It be?' She immediately understood. She gathered what was rest of her strength to clear her sight. The pain slowed her down but she managed to uncover her belly. There was clearly visible seal there.

"Sensei!" Naruko cried into a mist.

Kakashi could here but didn't answer in order to not reveal his position. Naruko cried one more time for sure. "Kakashi sensei Naruto, he..." Her voice broke with a pain.

He hard pain ant despair in it.

'What's with Naruto? I hoped he didn't...' But than he felt the terrible chakra. 'Seal have been broken? This feeling...! It's all right it hasn't completely broken. I have to finish this as soon as possible.'

Kakashi summoned his dogs and showed his Chidori, that's how serious the situation was. After pain left her, Naruko tried to help. She scattered a mist with her wind. First what she saw was Kakashi with hand in Haku's belly. Haku was dead on the spot. Kakashi took him aside. From then on he was the one who led the fight. Sasuka ran to Sasuke. Naruto held himself back from Zabuza. "This is my fight." Said Kakashi before and Naruto respected that.

Naruko knew about that all. _'Is Sasuke dead? No, he can't. Haku promised... Haku...' _She couldn't move, mist scattering took the rest of her strength. She was on knees pressing her wound again. It started bleeding again after she held it tightly because of the pain. She watched dead body laid down nearby_. _As she taught he would, he protected his master with his own life. She didn't notice but tears flowed down her face. What came after she almost didn't perceive.

Gatou appeared. Gatou was dead. Zabuza was dead. Sasuke is alive. Inari came with villagers. Gatou's men run away...

"Naru, are you all right?" Naruto came to his sister who leaned on railing.

"I will be..."

"Are you crying? Naru we are all safe. Sasuke lives. Your wound will heal..."

Naruko smiled gently an caressed his cheek. "Naru, he was same as... as we are. But he was alone. I'm not all right but I have you that's why I will be all right." Tears appeared in Naruto's eyes as well. He knelt in front of his sister and they cried together. Naruko rest her forehead on his. They stayed like that for a long time. No one disturbed them. Kakasi didn't let them.

They stayed in Tazuna's for next two weeks. Four shinobi cured and gathered their strength. Naruko was often alone in a forest.

Kakashi asked her about Haku when others weren't around. The girl didn't conceal anything.

"Kakashi sensei, am I a failure as a ninja?"

"No. You are just young and you met someone special on this mission."

"But..."

"Did you help him somehow or revealed anything?"

"No."

"Did you put into it your all while fighting him?"

"Yes."

„Then you just met special person. And I think he was very special, in particular for you and Naruto. One day you will know how to deal with such situation so it wouldn't hurt so much."

"I hope so Kakashi sensei."

After few minutes of silence.

"Did you know about that sensei? I'm speaking about Kyubi's chakra inside of me."

"... Yes, I do. But right now there are only two people in Konoha who know. Me and Hikage-same. And there are only two others outside."

"How is it possible?"

"Hokage sama wanted it that way. Four of us were there during sealing, because your father trusted us. Other shinobi who fought Kyubi knew that Demon's chakra is inside of a baby, but Hokage managed to keep from them that there were actually two children."

"Why did Yondaime did this to us?"

"I don't know and I think even Hokage sama doesn't."

They haven't speak any more after this.

Team 7 was saying their goodbyes. First to Zabuza's and Haku's graves. When they were leaving, Naruko didn't go with them.

"Naru, let's go."

"I will catch up with you. I have already said goodbye to Tazuna's family."

Other four left her alone.

"Bye, Haku..." She wanted to say more, but it was too hard. Whenever she remembered him his calm smile appeared in her mind and she started to cry again. She sat down on a ground and let tears fall down.

"This is the last time. I promise... Well maybe not, I'm still twelve, but I will try. But I can promise you this, I will never forget you, Haku, never!"

With that she stood up and went after the rest of her team. She wiped away her tears and turned back for a last time. Smile on her face.

"I will come to visit again. Until then...bye."

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Another chapter done. Haku died. I'm sad, but whenever I think about a story I always try to not change original storyline. So he had to die.:c(

Actually, I don't write this but translate my older work that was written in my native language. That's why it took so long. I really look forward to writing again. This is horror.

Sorry... I will stop my complaints now :c).

Next chapter: Chunin exams.

Helarin


	4. Exams

Hi there!

I managed to translate another chapter. Hurray. Hope you will like it.

Still don't own Naruto. (Sigh :c))

Enjoy...

* * *

Chapter 4: Exams

After team 7 returned from the Land of Waves they were getting easy missions again. There was nothing new for Sakura, but others thought otherwise. Sasuke wanted to be stronger, Naruto wanted to overpower Sasuke and Naruko? Naruko probably wanted to break records of training hours. She wanted to master her new jutsu as soon as possible in order to not be so exhausted from using it. The outcome was that she and her brother mostly came home late, ate their dinner and fell into bed.

One day after mission:

Kakashi was listening to his team when he saw a bird circling above their hads.

"Ok, that's it for today. I have got to submit this mission report... Naruko will you come with me?" Naruko joined him, but had to say one remark.

"Kakashi sensei have you noticed? We are too often together. If we don't stop this people will think you have Lolita complex!" She was smiling.

"Don't worry, I have another amusement." He showed her his Icha Icha book. "But today we are going to speak about something more important."

Naruko looked at him questioningly, but Kakashi didn't say any more.

She had to wait outside of Hokage's tower. When he came out he seemed to be amused.

"What do you think about another exams? Chunin exams to be more accurate."

"Why not." She answered smiling.

"Would you take them even if Naruto wouldn't?"

"You don't want to let him take them?"

"Answer me first."

"Hmm... It would depend... If it was for circumstances, I would thing about it. But if that was his choice, I would probably have to leave him behind."

"And what if I told you, only three men teams can register?"

Naruko was petrified.

"That's unfair, sensei. Why are you telling this just to me?"

"Because you are the most reasonable of my students."

"That doesn't change anything about unfairness of this situation." Kakashi's expression didn't change and that calmed the girl. Now understanding came to her. "You already have the solution." Kakashi smiled.

One week later...

"So Sakura came too... Now you can properly take the exam."

"What do you mean?"

"Hey, wait a minute. Where is Naru? She said I will meet her here, but she isn't here yet."

"Naruko is already inside. To tel the truth, this test can be taken only by three men teams."

"Were you lying, when you said it's individual choice?"

"If I told the truth, Naruto or Sasuke would have pressured you to take the exam."

„So if only Sasuke-kun and Naruto had shown up?"

"The exam would have ended here, they would not get to go any further."

"And Naruko, why don't you talk about her?" No, this time it wasn't Naruto but Sasuke.

"We arranged this meter with her a week ago. She will take the exam with team from another village that lost one member on the way here. It's unconventional, but everyone agreed."

"So Naruko is our rival?" Sakura asked.

"Is it a problem?"

"Was it her own choice?" Sasuke made sure.

"Yes, it was."

"In that case she should be careful around us." Naruto finished the talk as him, Sakura and Sasuke went in.

Naruko sat with her temporary teammates. They were two years older and at first they looked down on her. But when she trained with them for a week, they changed their minds. They were from Sand village, Washu and Ryo. Washu was taijutsu specialist, Ryo could make miracles with his throwing weapons. They didn't say much about their former colleague. She only knew that he had an accident on the way here.

There was a ruckus in the back of room. Naruko heard voices of her brother and other Rookies.

"Those are your peers? They don't seem too strong."

"Don't underestimate them. Each of them has their own powers. Where is the rest of yours?"

"Somewhere here."

They both have almost never spoken about other team from their village. Only one who was speaking about them openly was her brother. He was swearing at their names from the day he met them.

All of sudden, the voice she knew well was to be heard throughout the room. Naruko hid on her chair.

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto!!! I won't lost to you Bastards!!!"

" … "

"Uzumaki?" Washu asked. "His name is the same as yours Naruko."

"Well, welcome my twin otouto."

"That loud chibi?!"

"Be careful with your words, Ryo. Maybe we are rivals now, but he is still my brother."

During their talk a fight started where rookies stood. It was stopped with arrival of an examiner for the first test.

Naruto couldn't even speak with Naruko. But when they were getting numbers of their seats, Naruko approached him and wished him luck.

"Why haven't you told me?"

"So you would be surprised. In addition, don't you think it's time to try something separately?"

"Yes, but don't worry, Naru. If you had problems I will come to help."

"I'm sure of that, Naru."

Naruko set in front, Naruto in the middle of the room. From then on each for their own team.

Both teams advanced. Naruko didn't have any problems with answers and Naruto... well he solved everything in his own way.

For their next test, they changed the place. In front of training area called Forest of Death Naruto didn't know how to keep his mouth again. He almost earned a hack on his face from their examiner. Naruko reacted instinctively. Even if she stood few meters away she managed to catch flying kunai. Its edge burrowed in her palm.

„Interesting. I wanted to taste his blood, but his sister's isn't bad as well." With that the examiner took Naruko's hand and licked the blood from her palm. "Children like your brother should be careful in this forest. They can be killed by accident. Your team won't let you to protect him for all the time."

"Don't worry, Mitarashi-san. My brother has inside of himself more then you can see on the first sight."

"I know that very well." Anko and Naruko exchanged penetrating stares. All genins around were waiting what will happen. The most shocked were rookies, they have never seen Naruko like that before. Their silent battle was interrupted by one genin who held out Anko's kunai. Naruko immediately returned to Washu and Ryo. Wound on her palm was already healing. The girl looked at it... 'We both has something inside and I hope we won't have to use it anymore.' She watched it a bit longer and then said so no one could hear her: "Naruto is strong enough even without you!" She felt as something trembled inside of her as if it wanted to say: 'We will see.'

Naruko fell in the middle of jump. She was surprised with a pain once again. 'Damn it, it's still the first day.'

"Are you all right, Naruko?"

"Yeah..."

The pain subsided few minutes later. She felt her brother is alive and that was enough to know. She stood up as soon as possible. 'Naru, who did you meet this time?'

Naruko's team get to the tower after three days. They had to fight four times. First Washu and Ryo fought with other team and won but they found out the team had a same scroll. Second time they choose different method.

Other team was resting, Naruko came near them and without them noticing her she got their scroll, this time it was the right one. Other two fight were so they could keep their scrolls.

Naruko was glad because Washu and Ryo themselves proposed to remain away from teams of their respective villages.

The fifth day rest of team 7 got to the tower. 24 genins advanced to the third exam.

After Hokage described the situation and announced preliminaries Washu and Ryo forsook. Naruko couldn't believe that.

"What are you...?"

"Sorry Naruko, but this is too dangerous."

"What are you saing? You both are strong."

"I'll tell you this, non of us wants to risk a fight with Gaara."

"Gaara? The one with a gourd?"

"Yes. Hope you won't fight him. We told you Nato, our team mate had accident, right?" Naruko noded. "Gaara was the accident. It doesn't meter to him if you were friend or foe. Good luck Naruko."

"Good luck." Added Ryo. Then they left.

Naruko was left alone. 'Sabaku no Gaara?' He doesn't have a scratch. Who is that chibi that even those two fear him.' She couldn't think further. There was her name and name of Yakushi Kabuto on the score-board.

„It seems you know my brother." Noted Naruko after she herd few shouts from her brother.

"We helped each other in the forest."

They both waited until arena was empty.

"We are first, we should put them in a good mood." said Naruko, while taking out her kunai and taking combat position.

"My words..." Kabuto answered and did the same.

'He doesn't look like that innocent from before exams.' Thought Naruko.

Kabuto wasn't bad, but he was slower than his opponent. (After intensive training she was even faster than Sasuke.) He was stronger, but Naruko caused him more injuries than he did.

But something unexpected happened. Kabuto threw off his barriers. His strokes became deeper and better aimed.

When bleeding wound appeared on Naruko's cheek, her barriers fell as well. In that moment Naruko disappeared. A second later flying shurikens revealed her position. Actually they didn't, because each of them was flying from different direction. Kabuto dodged all of them except two which hit his thigh and shoulder.

Kabuto was confused and the viewers with him. No one could see the girl, only flying shurikens. Genins looked in all directions, but they had no chance. Sasuke and Neji used their eye techniques so they could at least guess her direction.

"What the hell... Is that really Naruko?" Cried Kiba.

"Was she always so good? She used to be an average student." Opted in Ino.

"Kakashi, now I know what you meant." Noted Kurenai.

Adults were used to all sorts of things and they could guess her direction. Even Kakashi seemed to be confused. But then he heard silent laugh nearby. Asuma added a note when Kakashi looked at him.

„So she accomplished that."

Kakashi looked at him questioningly. Asuma didn't say anything. He just wet his index finger and lifted it in the air. Kakashi didn't understand at first but then he became aware of air movement. 'Wind? She learned to use that to such an extent in six months?'

Asuma stood next to him.

"When she asked If she could use her chakra this way, I said I never tried it. Her answer was: 'That doesn't mean, it's not possible.'"

Kakashi uncovered his left eye. Naruko squatted by the wall right now.

"You ran out of shurikens?" Asked Kabuto who already recovered.

"No problem." Was her answer. She disappeared again and reappeared right next to Kabuto. She sent him away with a kick.

Kakashi saw more than others thanks to his sharingan. Even so he could see only a flash of Naruko's blond hair. He smiled to himself.

Kabuto didn't give up, on the contrary he was losing control of himself. He jumped to Naruko and started to fight her closely. In close fight was his chance.

At first she accepted, but then she noticed chakra concentrated around his palms. Right after she felt pain in left hand. She disappeared and stood on the other side of the arena. Her left arm hung passively alongside. 'What the hell...?' But Kabuto charged at her again. She escaped.

'Very well, as you wish.' She thought and was preparing herself for her own attack. It was difficult with one hand but she eventually released ratchet of device fixed around her right wrist. In her hand was metal string with sharpened dart attached to its end.

Kabuto ran again toward her. As he noticed small object flying in his direction he dodged it instinctively. The dart flew no more than few centimeters away from his chest. It was even farther away while returning back to Naruko's hand. Despite that there was bleeding wound on Kabuto's chest.

"What...?" He was sure he dodged the dart. Then how did she injure him? But he had to pay attention because Naruko's dart flew toward him again. He dodged it again in time but another red spot appeared on his shoulder. Kabuto didn't know where to run. Naruko was excellent in using the string, fast and skillful. He didn't get a chance to approach her.

With another throw she made him run along a wall. In last moment Naruko changed direction of the dart and it sticked in the wall so the string was stretched right in front of Kabuto. He did only thing he could slided under the string. At the first moment silence felt on arena. Everyone was sure that Kabuto's left arm wasn't under string in time. But it seemed to be all right now. Even Kabuto didn't feel any pain... at first moment. Then he felt sharp pain in the hand and when he looked at it, he could see thin streak of blood around his wrist. His fist was sliding down a second later. How could that be? He didn't feel any pressure. He was wrapping his stump hand when glanced at the string. It was pulsating with chakra. Kabuto's eyes popped. Even more when the string flew back to its owner and Naruko appeared beside Kabuto.

"Will you forsake now?" Naruko asked.

"Never." Was his answer.

After that two blows hit their aims. First was Naruko's fist which knocked out Kabuto. The second was Kabuto's right hand which touched area under Naruko's rib cage. Naruko stepped two steps aside. She saw as examiner descended to Kabuto and rose prepared to announce the winner. But he stopped when he saw the girl as she was gasping for breath. A moment that seemed as hour later she collapsed to the ground unable to breath.

"Naruko!"

"Naru!!"

She saw above herself the rest of team seven. Right before she lost consciousness she saw men in white uniforms.

"Step aside, she can't breath."

"Naru!!"

Kakashi managed to catch her right before she hit the ground. He didn't understand, what happened.

He laid her down But didn't see any injury. 'Why wasn't she able to breath?' His team came down a moment later. Naruto knelt down next to his sister unable to help. Other two just were not moving a muscle. Sasuke forgot his own pain for now. She was pale when medics took her to infirmary. Kabuto was carried away as well.

Kakashi and Naruto stood near the table where medics laid down Naruko. It could be seen that they didn't know what's wrong with her.

"We will have to open her chest." Naruto swallowed.

All of sudden medics jumped aside.

"What's that? What have you done." Said one medic to another one.

"Nothing I was just going to open her."

Kakashi felt that almost immediately and was ensured by Naruto who was holding his belly with pain.

Red chakra started to cumulate around Naruko's body. All her scars were healed. It all lasted only few seconds but when chakra disappeared Naruko was breathing again.

When she was able to speak again, she sat up and looked around. Her sensei fetched a sight of relief.

"How do you feel?"

"Alive?" He heard surprise and joy in her voice.

"Fine..."

After that Kakashi left the room. They probably already announced second duel. Naruko sent her brother with Kakashi. She ensured him she is all right and that she will come as soon as medics examine her. 'It seems no one realized what saved me.' She said to herself with relief.

When they were done, medics allowed her to return in arena. They didn't seem to realize what happened. The most important was they said she is all right. Only think they found out was that her diaphragma was damaged somehow but they couldn't find the reason. Naruko was sure it was caused with Kabuto's last hit...

The first thing she heard when entering a corridor was Naruto's voice.

"Sasuke!!! Are you really Uchiha Sasuke?!!! Is that the best you can do?!!"

'So Sasuke was right after me. And he has problems.' When she entered arena Sasuke was winning but not for long.

Sasuke believed, he is just a step from winning but then well known pain appeared. He stiffened in air.

"Do you really need that Uchiha?"

Sasuke looked for the voice. Naruko was leaning against the entrance of arena. [She knew she is the last person, who can say that but who cares.] At that moment images of worried Sakura and angry Naruto flashed through his mind. 'She says the truth.' The pain subsided and Sasuke won. Kakashi was going to take him away from arena.

"So you won Uchiha?" She stood there eyes closed and arms crossed over her chest.

Sasuke smiled slightly.

"So you are alive Uzumaki?" Naruko also smiled. She stood off the wall and looked at Sasuke.

"Good thing you won. It would be boring in finals."

She walked to staircase.

"Good thing you are alive... It would be boring life."

Naruko grinned. "I hope you will be all right." Then she went on. Kakashi took Sasuke's shoulder and led him away.

Naruko watched the rest of preliminaries. She was amused by Sakura and Shikamaru. Was proud of Naruto and feared for Hinata. She was the first who got to her and caught her before she hit the ground. 'Hinata...'

She supported Naruto when he was challenging Neji.

In the end nine genins advanced to the finals.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

Next chapter: Finals (I will introduce new OC. At first she did have her own story, but I did never write it down, so she will at least appear here. Her name is Yoarashi and you can guess whose master she is going to be. :c))

Until next time...

Helarin


	5. Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade and

Hallo.

Thanks to everyone, who is reading my story, especially those who reviewed or added my story to their lists. I'm sooooo happy. (Currently jumping from joy.) :c)))))))))))))))

New chapter is out. As I promised, new OC will appear. I hope you will like her, I do... Why? Because she is strong, but doesn't show off. I love strong female characters. Well you probably already noticed that... :c)

Have fun...

* * *

Chapter 5: **Jiraiya, Orochimaru, Tsunade and... Yoarashi**

The day after preliminaries Kakashi introduced new teacher to Naruto. He was going to prepare Naruto for finals. Who would think he was Ebisu. Naruto didn't agree, but what could he do? Before Naruto left, Kakashi asked where could he find Naruko.

"She is probably at home... Sensei, please tell her, where did I go. Thanks."

Naruko was at home as Naruto said. She was preparing the lunch.

"Naruto is with Ebisu-sensei at the hot springs."

"With Ebisu-san?" Naruko started laughing.

"May I ask you, what happened between those two?"

"Maybe I will tell you one day... Sensei you aren't here to handle the massage from Naruto, are you?"

"No I want you to come to Hokage's tower tomorrow morning."

"That's all?" Kakashi nodded. "Well, I will come... Are you hungry?" Kakashi smiled.

"Have you forgotten about lolita complex?"

"If you are worried, I will invite Sakura and others. Without Naruto there is more than enough food."

In the end, they didn't invite anyone, but they did have just regular teacher-student conversation.:c)

When Kakashi left, Naruko went to visit Naruto.

She was really surprised when she didn't see Ebisu but some guy with a Toad. She didn't show herself to Naruto that day.

At night on the roof:

"You are Jiraiya-sama, am I right?"

Jiraiya turned to her and widened his eyes.

"Naruto? No, Naruto is sleeping down there. Aren't you..."

"Naruko."

„Naruko. You have to be..."

"Naruto's twin sister."

"Naruko... You look so much as your brother. You look like..."

"Our dad?"

"You know about him?!"

"Yes, I do, but Naruto doesn't. And he will find out one day by himself. I hope you understand."

"As you wish. So you came to visit?"

"I have seen you today and couldn't resist. You are one of sannins."

"You are different than your brother."

"Trust me, he just has his own way to absorb informations.... Don't you think it's irony?"

"What exactly?"

"You taught my dad. He taught Kakashi and Kakashi in now my and Naruto's sensei. And you are going to teach Naruto now. The circle is closed."

"Hey you know much more than that chibi and you are much more sexy, don't you want to be my pupil instead of him?" Jiraiya grinned.

"I'm leaving my ototuto in your hands. Pleas take good care of him."

"Come on, I was serious."

"Good night Jiraiya-sama." Naruko turned away and disappeared.

"Aaah, and she was such a beauty..."

Naruko knocked on the door of Hokage's office next day. There were three people inside. Hokage, Kakashi and woman she didn't know. She had long white hair tied into a ponytail. She was wearing khaki shorts and shirt with three-quarter sleeves. Other than that she had jonin vest, fingerless gloves and knee-long boots all in black. In addition she was wearing sash with the 'Fire' kanji on it on her waist. Symbol of one of The Twelve Guardian Ninja. The woman was looking her way but Naruko almost immediately noticed she is blind. Two men greeted her and she repaid the same way.

"So this is Minato's daughter?"

Naruko stiffened. She said it as if that was just matter of fact. Hokage smiled to Naruko's reaction.

"Naruko I would like to introduce Yoarashi to you. She used to live in Konoha and is former ANBU captain. Yoarashi as you already know this is Naruko Uzumaki."

"Don't worry Naruko, Yoarashi is one of those people who know about your secret. So you don't have to worry around her." Kakashi added.

Yoarashi nodded. Her face was turned to Naruko. 'So she is one of people dad trusted.' Blond girl thought. She noticed small falcon on woman's shoulder. It looked at the girl as well. Then Yoarashi spoke for the first time.

"I got a letter two days ago. It described your fight in preliminaries. Hokage-sama, Kakashi and Asuma sent it to me." She waved her hand in the direction of two mentioned men. "They asked me to made you my apprentice."

Naruko wasn't able to speak. But she had to say something...

"But I didn't advance, I don't need to prepare for the finals..."

"This is not about finals Naruko. You showed us that you are already on chunin level maybe even better. You have learned to control your chakra and came with perfect usage for your fighting style. That all in six months. I think it's time for you to get proper education that will match your skills. I can't give that to you. My chakra is different type and in addition I have to take care of Sasuke." Said Kakashi.

"Yoarashi-san used to be a teacher of Asuma and she was the one who taught him about wind chakra." Added Sarutobi.

Naruko remained silent for a while, then she looked at Yoarashi and asked her.

"Yoarashi-san. Do you want to be my master?"

Yoarashi smiled. "You think I would be here if I didn't?"

Naruko paused again. Then she asked unhesitatingly.

"Yoarashi-san. Do I look like my father?"

Yoarashi laughed loudly. 'She didn't need more than ten minutes to realize I can see her through the little one on my shoulder.' But audibly she said:

"More than you think. You have his eyes. But primarily you have his brain..."

She turned to others. "I'm starting to like her." Other two smiled, they succeeded.

Then she turned back to Naruko.

"I have to tell you If you accept you will have to leave the village, because I'm working for the Fire Daimyo. I also don't know when you will be able to visit Konoha again. You will go through hard training. You can ask about it Asuma, he knows my trainings very well." She smiled on that remark, Hokage as well. "You will have to obey all my orders. I don't tolerate talking back if you don't have good reason for that. The training won't be finished until I say so. It can last for few years or you can stay with me forever. Think it well."

Naruko took her time. Than she spoke again.

"Firstly I have a question for Hokage-sama and Kakashi sensei." She turned her face to them. "Is one of reasons for this the fact that me and Naruto will be apart?"

"It's not a reason it's more like advantage." Kakashi answered her question. She nodded.

"As I thought. Secondly..." She was speaking to the woman again. "I have one condition. My brother will be fighting in the finals I would like to see that."

Yoarashi smiled. "I also want to see the finals. Well then on the day of finals you will become my apprentice, do you agree?"

"Hai, Shishou."

"Yosh. I have to go but other two will speak with you about details. I will see you all in one month. Sarutobi-san, Kakashi, Naruko." She nodded to them all and left with silent 'puf'.

„I don't want to look boldly, but would you please tell me something more about the woman I will spent my future years with?"

Hokage invited her and Kakashi for a tea. Asuma came as well. There she learned a bit about her new shishou.

Yoarashi used to be Konoha ninja but she was born in a small village on the eastern coast of the Land of Fire. It's name was Hanagakuren. Most of the villagers were farmers. Yoarashi's was one of few ninja families. She was extraordinary from youth. As seven years old, she was already able to control her chakra, was training with wind chakra and fire chakra and was more than average Taijutsu user. Short after she turned eight she lost her sight. House of her parents caught fire and girl and her mother didn't get out in time. Yoarashi survived, her mother wasn't so lucky. Medics managed to heal girl's wounds so she looked like before but her eyes were permanently damaged.

Even so the girl became a leader of her village at sixteen. She was already controlling other two elements, earth and water. She could also use few jutsus of the last one. She was using chakra so it could make up for her eyes. The most import for that part was her contract with Birds of pray, they became her eyes. Yoarashi was known as intelligent, well educated and village was always on the first place for her. There were soon rumors around the Land of fire about the girl. People were telling she is one of the most powerful ninjas in their land.

At seventeen Yoarashi offered her skills and help to Konohagakure. She will help them with missions and in war and they will protect her village. Small group of Konoha Shinobi came to Hana. It was leaded by Hokage's nephew Getsuei Sarutobi. Contract was made. In addition Getsuei fell in love with young leader and two years later Yoarashi married him.

Yoarashi was busy. The Second Great Shinobi World War was in progress and she was getting many missions. That continued even after the war ended. She was mostly getting individual missions. If she were with someone he was always only one man. They were friends and the best mission comrades. They complemented each other in fights. Those two were always sent where tens of shinobi would be probably killed.

They were called White Storm and Yellow Flash. The fastest and two of the strongest ninjas of their era. It was lifetime experience to see those two fighting together.

About seven years before Kyubi's attack, Yoarashi's life was destroyed.

She was lured out of the village under false pretense. It was work of independent organization from one of the countries which suffered during The War. They were planning to enfeeble Konoha this way. Yoarashi left Hanagakure well guarded but one of her own men betrayed her and whole village and its inhabitants burned to the ground. One of villagers managed to sent her a massage during the massacre, but that wasn't possible even for her to come in time. She found her family dead and with them almost all her people. Attackers were waiting for her to get her in supposedly weakened state, but she did honor to her nickname. In following hour all attackers died including the traitor. And in following few weeks was wiped out whole their organization. No one could stop White Storm.

After that Yoarashi didn't show herself to her allies for more than a year. Those few who survived the massacre moved to Konoha. When Yoarashi came back, she asked Sarutobi for Jonin position in Konoha's forces. He agreed and appointed her right away as a teacher for new-formed genin team. Her firs and the last genin team ever. As Asuma said to Naruko: "First think she told us was: 'You won't learn anything if I did everything in your place. You will do your missions by yourself. If its needed to fight you will fight. I will teach you, give you advice, and will intervene if you could be killed or seriously wounded. That's all.' That she said and completely complied it. During our first month as genins we beat the record of number of injuries for one person, even if Yoarashi stayed always wound less. First months were rough but we all became chunins as rookies. I was appointed as jonin two years later and others just few years later. Those were probably the toughest few years of my life. But in my opinion we became one of the best teams in Konoha." Hokage confirmed it with nod.

Yoarashi left the team, when Asuma became Jonin. Sandaime asked her to join ANBU forces. She soon became a captain and led ANBU teams during The Third War. When the war ended, Minato was appointed as Yondaime Hokage.

Half a year after Kyubi's attack Yoarashi left Konoha because of invitation from Fire Daimyo. Since then she was working there.

Naruko was thinking about that and realized Yoarashi had to bee over forty, she didn't look so old. Well Naruko haven't met Tsunade yet.

After she heard the story Naruko was sure she made a right decision.

Naruto came back about month later. He was exhausted but happy. He woke up after two days. Naruko was sitting on the bedside and was smiling at him.

"Welcome back."

"Why am I here?"

"They found you in front of hospital, strange foot-print next to you."

"That had to be Boss's. Naru you have to hear this..."

Naruto told her about his training with Jiraiya. Naruko was listening with smile on her face. When he finished and didn't seem to be tired, Naruko changed the topic.

"Tell me Naru. Do you have a lot of friends?"

"Of course we do. There is Sakura, Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi and genins. Why are you asking?"

„Well, in that case you won't be alone if I left. Am I right?"

"What?" Naruto jumped out of his bad.

Naruko told him what happened a month ago.

"If you told me not to go, I'll think about it, but I can't promise I'll stay."

"Why would I persuade you? If you want that... That's your way, isn't it? You yourself said, it's time for us to try something ourselves. But Naru isn't she boring, you told me she is already over forty."

Naruko laughed.

"And how old do you think is Jiraiya-san? ... No I don't think I will be bored around her." Well it was double-meaning but Naruto didn't have to know that.

„Nee, Naru. When are you leaving. You have to see me in finals."

"Of course I will, that was my condition. How could I not see how you beat Neji?"

"Yeah! You will see."

Twins were talking a bit longer about what is awaiting them in the future. Shikamaru came later and he and Naruto decided to visit Chaoji. Naruko said, she will bring some drinks for them. When two boys went past Lee's room they saw a boy with red hair there. Shikamaru narrowly stopped him with his Shadow Imitation Technique before he could injure Lee. During following conversation Naruto learned Gaara is very similar to himself. Gaara was slowly getting from Shikamaru's control.

„Now... Let me feel it..." Gaara freed himself. His made a move. Shikamaru and Naruto weren't able to do the same. But suddenly the send changed its direction right in front of two boys. It looked like the sand tried to oppose that, but it started circulate around them. All three boys looked around, shocked. Naruko was standing in the door-frame. Her eyes were closed, her hands clutched in seal as she fought Gaara's chakra. When she stabilized herself Naruko looked into Gaara's eyes. She saw a pure hatred there. She repaid with silent threat.

"It's a day of finals tomorrow, are you sure you can afford to exhaust yourself today? For me it's no problem."

Gaara suddenly grabbed his head. He seemed to fight with himself. After a while he left the room. But when he was passing by Naruko, he promised:

"I'll definitely kill you guys... Just wait..."

"Wow, that was close..." Naruko slided down and sat on floor.

Naruto recovered.

"Thanks Naru."

"That was amazing Naruko." Noted Shika.

All three sat down in Naruto's room later, but none of them wanted to speak about what happened.

During the Finals Naruko already stood next to Yoarashi. They guarded section where foreign businessmen were seated. The girl noticed Gaara sometimes looked at her. She was sure that if they were somewhere else she would be worried for her life.

When Naruto used Kyubi's chakra Naruko winced again. She slowly started to be used to those pain attacks, but they were still very annoying. Yoarashi had to hold her so she wouldn't fall on her knees.

"So this is what you meant as advantage of separating you two?"

Naruko wasn't able to say more than: "Yes."

"I'm sure it will weaken with time and distance."

Naruko was slowly recovering. When Shikamaru's fight started she was already alright."

People around them were falling asleep. Yoarashi and Naruko were standing, they released the jutsu in time. Sasuke ran after Gaara. Naruto, Sakura and Shikamaru followed. Naruko instinctively moved as well but her Shishou stopped her.

"You became my apprentice today. Our assignment is to protect guests."

Naruko looked at her angrily, but she followed Yoarashis orders. The woman tried to calm her down a bit:

"Your brother and that Uchiha boy already proved themselves as capable shinobi. They will manage somehow."

"I hope so. You did feel that, didn't you? That chakra?"

"Yes, I did..."

After that they both focused on their respective fights. Naruko didn't drag behind jonins at all. But in one moment she suddenly paused. One of enemy ninjas was going to attack one of Konoha jonins who was engaged in another fight. Naruko noticed that in time, but only thing she could do was throwing her dart. The dart stuck in the wall. The man saw the string in front of him but had no time to avoid it. He couldn't even feel as the string cut him in half. As Naruko saw that she couldn't move for few seconds. When Yoarashi asked her about that later, Naruko confessed it was the first time she killed someone.

"Naruko, you did great." Kakashi told her, when all enemies in arena were defeated.

"Yes she did." Yoarashi joined in.

Naruko just smiled, but she didn't answer. Instead she was watching the roof, where Sarutobi was fighting Orochimaru. The rest did the same.

When they were finally able to get on the roof, they found Sarutobi lying on the ground smile on his face. He was already dead. Naruko stood there with people at least a decade older than herself. She felt she doesn't belong there yet.

"Shishou, will you agree if I go after my brother now?"

"Yes, you have to feel uncomfortable here. Am I right." Naruko gulped her tears and agreed.

"Go then."

Naruko met with Sasuke in the forest. Naruto and Sakura laid unconscious on the ground. Sasuke told her in short what happened and she told him about Hokage in return. After that Sasuke took Naruto and Naruko took Sakura and they both set off to the village.

During the funeral Yoarashi met Jiraiya on his favorite training ground.

"I didn't know we will meet after so long on such occasion, Yoarashi."

"Same here. I would like much more to meet you somewhere else. You are not going to the ceremony?"

"Are you...?"

"I have my own way of saying goodbye."

"Yeah... I heard you took Naruko as your apprentice."

"She was amazing. She fought along jonins as if she was on of them. Kakashi is great teacher but he should take care of young Uchiha. And you obviously took liking to her brother."

"That boy isn't as clever as she is, but he learns what he needs to. He maybe didn't inherit Minato's brain but he did get his heart and determination."

They both smiled as memories came to them.

"Sarutobi-sama died for what he believed. And so did Minato. And those children inherited that."

"I wouldn't say it better... Come on... lets go drink it away."

They spent the rest of the day with battles of sake and memories.

Naruko said to other two members of her team about her new appointment after funeral. They both accepted it with... well... envy. To be accepted as apprentice as twelve years old that was some accomplishment. They both congratulated her but Sakura and Sasuke saw it as a proof of their own weakness.

Few days later. Jiraiya was watching young Konoha women, when Yoarashi found him and confiscated his spyglass.

"You really haven't changed."

"Come on, I'm not watching you."

Their conversation was interrupted by Elders. They wanted Jiraiya to became Godaime Hokage, but he nominated Tsunade one of sannins for that position. He also offered he will bring her to Konoha. Before he left he threw in:

"And if you need someone for doing paperwork in the meantime, Yoarashi here has experience." After that he disappeared as soon as possible.

"Jiraya-SAN." Yoarashi hissed. But when she looked at the Elders they obviously liked that idea.

Naruko was with Naruto in Ichiraku's when Yoarashi's bird found her. She was already used to him, because her shishou was sending it to her during past month. It's name was Toriouji. Blond girl red the note he gave her.

"Sorry bro, I have to go now."

"I will see you at home then."

Naruko left and Jiraiya appeared a while later. He was going to take Naruto for a trip. Meanwhile Yoarashi informed Naruko that they will stay at Konoha a bit longer. Twins met later in their flat.

"Naruko, guess what..., Ero-sennin will teach me new jutsu. We are going on a trip."

"I already heard about that." She smiled.

"But won't you leave before we come back?"

"Don't worry, we won't be able to leave until you come back."

Naruto packed 'few' things. Then saying goodbye, he left.

"We already took our separate paths, otouto." Naruko said for herself while watching her brother.

Naruko realized very soon that paperwork can be as tiring as training. Even so she found some time every morning and visited Kakashi, Sasuke and Lee in hospital. She always told them what happened last day and had to go, so she wouldn't be late.

After more than ten days Naruto and Jiraiya returned with new Hokage. Yoarashi greeted her in Hokage's tower.

"It's been a long time, Tsunade-sama."

"When did you start to add sama?... Jiraiya told me you are here. To tell the truth this office suits you. Maybe I should leave after all."

"Don't even think about it. I just came here for my apprentice and won't stay here any longer."

Tsunade noticed young girl behind Yoarashi.

"So you each took one of them?"

"Well, somehow. But she was recommended to me by Sarutobi-sama, Asuma and Kakashi. Jiraiya only envy silently. " Both women smiled.

"That reminds me oba-chan, we have to go to Sasuke, Kakashi and Bushy Brows. They are in hospital." Naruto meddled in conversation.

"Hai, hai." Tsunade nodded and left for a hospital. Yoarashi accompanied her.

"You really let him call you that way?"

"Well if he takes something in his head..."

"Same as his mother." Yoarashi whispered so Naruto couldn't hear her. Twins went few meters behind two women. They met Shikamaru and his father in the corridor. Naruko greeted them and Naruto started bragging about his new jutsu. But Naruko grabbed his collar and pulled him away. But firs she smiled knowingly at Shikamaru. She knew why he was here.

They separated later in the hospital. Tsunade needed quiet for Lee's examination. Naruto went to Iruka and Naruko left with Yoarashi. The woman told her in front of the building:

"Say goodbye, we will leave tomorrow morning."

No one except her team and few other people knew, she will leave with Yoarashi. She found Asuma's team when they were celebrating Shikamaru's promotion. She wasn't going to tell them much, Asuma will explain everything later.

"Congratulations, Shikamaru." Shikamaru blushed a little.

"Don't you want to join us?" Asuma invited her.

"No thank you. I just wanted to congratulate our new chunin and wish all of you luck."

"I see." Asuma said and Naruko nodded.

"In that case good luck to you too. You will need it."

Naruko thanked him and with smile said good bye to the team. Then she left.

"What was that?" Ino asked confused.

"She will leave Konoha very soon. Probably tomorrow morning." Asuma explained.

"Tomorrow?" Shika was shocked.

"Tomorrow..."

They returned to their celebration but Shika's mood dropped.

She said goodbye to all people she knew. At last she visited her teammates. Sakura wished her luck. They never became real friends but they could speak with each other with ease.

Kakashi wished her luck as well and noted he will miss her cooking and her as well of course.

Sasuke stayed silent at first.

"You was one of people who made me keep my feet on the ground."

"Others are staying here."

He didn't answer that.

"You are strong enough to keep yourself on the ground, you just have to want that. Believe in yourself and don't rush things. And if you slip Naru will do anything to pull you back. You are his first real friend. Please, don't destroy that."

"And what about you?"

"We are friends. But right now I have to be somewhere else. I myself need to tame something inside of me. I can't help others with that. Sorry Sasuke, but I will tell you the same think a said back at my home, while you were listening behind the door. It's better this way. For both of us... Good bye and good luck, Sasuke Uchiha."

Sasuke didn't say anything, but he felt that one of bonds that held him to Konoha was teared right now.

Next morning few people came to see Naruko and Yoarashi off. Tsunade, Kakashi, Jiraiya, Asuma, Shikamaru, Iruka and of course Naruto. Shikamaru observed others as they were biding their farewells. Naruko came up to him and pecked him on right cheek.

"I hope you will find yourself a girl before I come back. Have a good time, Shikamaru."

He knew she didn't mean any harm with that and decided to end his one sided interest and start totally shared friendship.

"Hey, when you come back again, you have to cook for us one more time."

"That's a promise." She smiled and waved at him.

Her farewell with Naruto was surprisingly quiet. They already talked at night.

"When we will meet again, I will be stronger Naru."

"So will be I, otouto."

"Bye and don't get lost, Naru."

"Take good care of yourself, Naru..."

She then turned around. They both had tears in their eyes. She waved to them all one more time and then she and Yoarashi disappeared.

What happened in following days they both learned too late.

Few months later Naruto left as well. Four members of Team seven became apprentices of four strongest ninjas of their generation.

* * *

Finally finished!!!!

This one took me quite long. I was thinking about new story and it took a lot of my time.

Thanks for reading. I really appreciate it. :c)

PF 2010

Helarin


	6. Yoarashi's past

Hallo guys...

This chapter, well..., if you don't want to, you don't have to read it. It will be mostly about Yoarashi. It's prolonged version of her story. So you won't miss anything, if you don't read. But if you will... I will be really glad, because it's my first original chapter. :c)

I changed rating because there will be few scenes unsuitable for sensitive readers. (You know, blood and such.)

If you find in this chapter anything you already read, I probably don't own that :c(

Enjoy...

* * *

Unspecified time. (OK, if you want to know, it's short before Naruko's fifteenth birthday.)

"Aaah, I know she doesn't like to go on the coast, but this was really too much." Blond girl stood on the beach and was yelling at waves. 'I will probably just sleep here, because I'm too tired to find somewhere to pass the night at.'

"Naruko nee-chan?" The girl heard her name and turned around. There stood a boy obviously younger than her, dark hair and eyes. Few fish in his hand.

"You are..." She paused. "Inari, right?"

"So you are Naruko. Why are you yelling at the sea?"

"That's nothing. My shishou sent me on a mission here and it was almost out of my strength. But I'm fine, I just needed to rest a bit. But what are you doing here."

"I live here, don't you remember."

"We are so close?"

"Yeah. If you walk few meters along the sea you will see Naruto's bridge."

"Is that so? I came from another side so I didn't notice."

"From another side? But there is just watter..."

"I told you it was a bit out of my strength." Naruko smiled.

"Do you want to come with me? Mom will be glad to see you."

"Am I not gonna be a bother?"

"Come on, let's go. You really seem to be tired."

"Yeah, I really am. Thanks Inari."

They walked to Inari's house. Inari was now looking at the girl beside him.

"You know Naruko nee-chan, you look different."

"Really, I didn't notice..."

Inari looked at her suspiciously. She really did look different. She was already over 160 cm tall, tanned, long blond hair in braid. But what Inari couldn't take his eyes of was Naruko's figure. She did grow really well in the boy's eyes. Especially when she was wearing shorts, black close-fitting shirt, long gloves and thigh long boots. On top of that she was wearing khaki chunin west.

Naruko suddenly noticed his look and with smile drew his attention elsewhere.

"What are you going to be Inari?"

"Ehm..., I'm learning to be a carpenter."

"That's a good occupation. You choose well."

"Thank you.... We are here..."

They stopped in front of the house.

"Naruko-chan. How long it has been?" Tazuna welcomed her.

"Well, almost three years I think. How have you all been?"

"Better and better. Thanks to your team." Said Tsunami. Inari was handing the fish over to her.

Naruko smiled. A bit sadly. Others luckily didn't notice.

"And what are you and others doing? Are you alone here."

"Well yes, I'm. I don't know much about others, because I'm not in Konoha anymore."

"What do you mean by that?"

"I became an apprentice of jonin who lives in capital city, so I had to leave Konoha. And others, well they... they all themselves got powerful masters as well. Of course Kakashi is still in Konoha and probably reads his books whenever he has time." All of them laughed.

"Is that so? And who is your master? Maybe I already heard about them."

"Maybe, she lived on this coast. Her name is Yoarashi."

"White Storm?"

"You do know her?" Naruko was surprised.

"Of course I do. Hanagagure was less then half a day walk from where the bridge stands now."

They were speaking more before and after dinner. Naruko Managed to avoid any mention of Sasuke.

Naruko went to bad soon, she was really tired. Yoarashi ordered her, she has to move from island to island on food. She said it will greatly improve her stamina. Naruko really hoped so, because otherwise... (I'll let you think about what can fifteen years old chunin do to her elite jonin master who is thirty years older... Yes, you guessed right, I couldn't think about anything.)

Few hours later Naruko left Tazuna's house. It was before sunrise and other three were still sleeping. She left a thankful note on the table and walked away.

She decided to visit a place, where her shishou used to live. But first there was another place she wanted to go to...

"It's been a long time, Haku."

Graves were already grass-grown, but crosses were still in a good state. Naruko hanged on both of them leis. It was almost the same way as when her team was leaving the first time.

Naruko stood there and was thinking about time, she was here the first time. After few minutes she started to speak about past three years. About Konoha, Yoarashi, Naruto, Sasuke. How she moved to Capital, became chunin and was trying to suppress demon inside of her. She was speaking about everything and with every word she was wishing Haku was there in front of her. In past three years she still haven't met any guy she would be thinking about more than Haku.*

Naruko finished, then she stood there until sun rose. Blond girl looked at graves for the last time.

"I will come again."

She smiled at them and disappeared with a gust of wind.

Naruko had to search for the village for some time. In fact it wasn't village as she knew them. This one used to be few buildings on a large territory.

There was large area sparsely covered with mixed forest. There the houses used to be scattered. Some separately some in groups. They were mostly built on forest border or near large clearings in forest. That all was gone now. Naruko could see only remains of buildings burned stubs and large areas of flowers where used to be clearings. Whole place was already overgrown with new trees.

Fields near forest turned into meadows.

Blond girl walked through the forest and was thinking back about what she heard from Hokage and others the day she first met Yoarashi. The birds, she already signed a contract with them, also told her a lot. But Yoarashi herself has never spoken about her life in Hanagakure.

40 years ago...

"My wife and daughter are still in the house!"

"Bring the water, Tenyo-sama is still there."

Kurohyou was standing on the spot unable to move. He was outside to check his field and when he came back his house was already on fire. Luckily one of his neighbors was holding him back or he would probably die in blaze. Unlike his wife or daughter, Kurohyou wasn't ninja, he was florist. There was no way he would survive. Tenyo was different, she wasn't one of Fire Land strongest kunoichis, but she was the strongest ninja in the village and so it's leader. And their daughter... Maybe not yet, but one day she will surpass her mother ten times... Or maybe she would... Kurohyou fell on his knees.

"Kami, please, save them."

Tenyo was in her attic office, when she smelt a smoke. She immediately ran down to basement where Yoarashi was sleeping. It was already ablaze. She ran into her daughter's room and tried to wake her up. 'Damn it. She was training until she was exhausted again.' Woman raised the girl and took her upstairs.

'So fast.' She thought. But then she felt a chakra running through flames. 'So the fire was set by some ninja. They wanted to kill me.' There is no way they will keep it down in time from outside with water.' But what could she do. She was wind type she could do nothing against the fire. 'But Yoarashi was already trying some fire jutsu, maybe she will be able...' She was interrupted with loud crack from above. She looked up and second later half of the ceiling fell on her. She managed to throw away her daughter, but she herself was buried under blazing wood.

The fall finally woke Yoarashi. She opened her blue eyes in wrong time and wrong direction. The first thing she saw was her mother on fire. Eight years old child froze on the spot. She knew there was fire all around her, she felt chakra in it, she would be probably able to get outside with her current level of fire control, but she couldn't move. Flames were closing in, her clothes caught fire, her eyes were weeping from smoke, heat and the scene in front of her, but she couldn't make herself to do anything. What brought her back to reality was pain. Her clothes and hair were ablaze and her skin was broiling. The last thing she remembered was damp air blowing from behind her and then she fainted.

There were only few families with ninja as members but one of those was luckily able to use water jutsu. He managed to stop the fire from spreading but he knew it will be difficult to keep it down. The hose was target. First thing he did was searching for chakra traces. He could find only one. 'That's bad.' He glanced at man kneeling few meter from him. 'I have to save at least one.' With that he did some hand seals and water in buckets around him stirred. It formed into two dragons and made for the building. First dragon made it's way to first floor and overflowed it. Second one encircled unconscious girl and took her out of the house. It laid her down few meters away and disappeared. The man fell on the ground exhausted. This was maximum he could do. Building collapsed about ten minutes later.

Medics couldn't believe she survived. Serious burns on her whole body, her hair gone, her face indescribable... Her father fainted when he saw her. No one believed that but she was alive and was improving. Medics believed it was her chakra what was keeping her alive. They knew it was on level, they couldn't imagine.

Maybe chakra saved her life but medics gave her back her appearance. Yoarashi was held in deep sleep for one month.

Hana nins were few but most of them were respected medics. They were especially known as herbalists. After month of herbal poultices and baths the girl was allowed to wake up. She wasn't healed completely but she did look much more like herself. When she opened her eyes they were different. Instead of her lively blue iris there were just dim dead eyes. The girl wasn't shocked, she in fact didn't show any emotion at all.

After another month of treatment from medics and apathy on the girls side, she was discharged from hospital. During that month she was completely healed on the body. (Except her eyes.) But she didn't speak and didn't react at anything around her. There was also one more change at her appearance. When her hair were able to grow again they weren't brown but snow-white. Probably the shock did that to her.

There was no improvement in following days and weeks, until she met Suisei. The girl was sitting on the cliff near forest borders, her mother's grave close by. This was her favorite spot because she could pretend they are listening to the sea together. In one moment a bird of prey landed next to her. It was small buzzard and Yoarashi showed her first emotion after long time when it began to speak. She was shocked.

That was how her new life began...

Nine years later...

"Wow this village is different from all I have seen before. If we didn't have guide I wouldn't be able to find this building."

"Please, would you quite down, our host can come in any moment."

"Getsuei-san, does Hokage-sama really think over her offer?"

"We are here, of course he does."

"But is she capable of helping us?"

"There are many rumors about the leader of this village. And they managed to convince Hiruzen-san. We should at least check her skills."

"And how are you going to do that?" Four men were looking around. That question didn't come from any of them. That was female voice that asked. But where was it's owner?

"Is this enough, or should I show you more?" Young woman appeared in front of them while she was sitting down in her chair. She had shoulder-length white hair, pale skin and dim blue eyes. Her attire consisted of black shorts and boots, fishnet shirt, beige elastic corset and white coat with long sleeves. Small hawk was sitting on the back of her chair.

But nothing of that did four Konoha shinobi see in the first moment. No one prepared them for this.

"Is there any problem?" She asked.

"Are... are you Yoarashi-san, leader of this village?"

"That's correct..."

" … "

"I see, nobody told you. My name is Yoarashi and I was chose as leader of this village ten months ago. Yes, I'm seventeen years old and yes, I'm blind."

She was quite pretty but that wasn't most eye catching about her. It was her age and her demeanor. The way she was sitting, speaking, her expression that all was that of adult, of... true leader. The longer they were speaking the more they understood this fact. Those were thoughts of Getsuei after their first talk.

He and his team was sitting in a guest room eating their lunch. It was in the same building as office and according to Yoarashi's assistant, her apartment was in the building as well. Yoarashi excused herself after hour of talk because a bird brought her some important massage. They were taken in the quest room afterwards.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Yoarashi came in. All her quests raised their heads.

"I got a massage from my informant about whereabouts of thief group I was looking for. I'm going there, if anyone want to see my work, be prepared in ten minutes in front of the house. But just one of you..." With that she left.

As leader of their team, Getsuei decided to go himself. When she saw him she nodded to let him know, she knows about him. After that she did needed hand seal and summoned three birds of prey. Two of normal size and the third taller than Yoarashi. She just said few words to first two and they flew away. Third bird, she called him Shutori, was speaking with her longer. She asked him to watch the village until she come back. He seemed reluctant, but Getsuei took note he didn't disagree with anything, she said. After few minutes, Shutori left and Yoarashi turned to face Getsuei.

"I'll let you follow me, but don't interfere. I have my own style and it could be dangerous for you."

Getsuei nodded. But he added:

"But if you have problems, don't think I would stay away."

"I won't have problems." She answered without hesitation. "Let's go."

They got there in the evening. Getsuei asked her, if she was taking such far-away missions often. She said, the group moved a lot. That was why she searched for them for a long time and had to go so far. Getsuei thought, they will wait until morning but she surprised him. She sent her bird in their hideout through open window and after some time said they all seem to be in.

"We have to attack, while they are all together. And don't worry there will be enough light in no time." Then she disappeared within a gust of wind and reappeared above the hideout standing in the air.

She used few hand-seals and around her body appeared four fireballs. With simple move of her hands they were sent in four corners of the building. The blast wasn't strong enough to destroy the building, but Getsuei was sure it wasn't safe to stay inside any longer. While they were running out and looking around for the attacker, Yoarashi was preparing herself for another jutsu.

After another row of hand-seals, Yoarashi landed on the ground in front of the group and pushed her hand on the ground. Thieves were shocked when soil around them started to rise. In no time there was solid wall around whole group. Last thing they saw in the dark was shadowy figure with white hair. Last thing they heard was metal chink as she pulled out two kunai.

Getsuei saw as Yoarashi jumped on the wall and disappeared inside. When she appeared again walls were already returning to their original place until there was plane surface again. There was no trace of bodies anywhere, soil buried them.

"You see, there was no problem."

Getsuei didn't answer. He only looked at her amazed.

On their way back, Getsuei was asking Yoarashi about her skills. She said this was her usual pattern. She used few techniques to get her targets on one place and locked them in somehow. Then she captured them or killed them according to the situation.

She controlled four elements, wind, fire, earth and water, and could use few techniques of the fifth. She was capable taijutsu user and had contract with birds of prey. She will be valuable ally, Getsuei thought. In addition, there were Hana medics with their knowledge and reserves of medical herbs.

Next morning, they returned to the village. Yoarashi excused herself and left him in front of her house.

Getsuei told others about what he saw and they almost immediately decided to return to Konoha. They were going to recommend alliance with Hanagakure and it's leader.

Getsuei was trying to find Yoarashi to notify her of their decision, but her assistant told him, she isn't in the village. When Getsuei asked him, where she is, he showed him the way to the cliff.

"What are you doing here? I'm surprised Yamagochi told you about this place." She didn't face him when she heard him coming. He didn't see her bird so it would probably have no effect if she did.

"We are leaving. I wanted to tell you myself."

"Is that so? What are you going to tell your Hokage?"

„The truth. That alliance with your village will be beneficial for Konoha."

"Thank you. I appreciate it. I may be strong myself, but I'm one of few ninjas in this village and if someone decided on attacking us it would be hard for us to protect all villagers. You saw the forest, some hoses are so far from each other that some people wouldn't even hear if anyone attacked their neighbors. Help from you will make our life easier."

"I'm glad you like our decision."

"My mother was always telling me that the village should be on the first place for it's leader. I believe this is the best for Hana."

"Your mother...?"

Yoarashi pointed to two graves near her. Getsuei read the names engraved on stone crosses.

"My parents." Yoarashi was now standing beside him. "Mother used to be leader of Hana. I come here every day and tell her what's new."

"That's why nobody dares to disturb you here?"

"I think they instinctively know it's not good idea."

Getsuei froze. Yoarashi noticed his silence and smiled.

"Don't worry, you didn't know, so you will be spared from my anger."

"Thank you."

"And there would be danger that your uncle will declare war on us if I did something to you."

"That's your only reason?!"

"The village is always at first place for me. Remember that." She said with smile.

"Is that definite?"

"How do you mean that?"

"I'll make it clear next time I'll come."

"Next time?"

"I came to like this village. And Konoha will need someone as their envoy here in Hana."

"How do you know, it will be you."

"I'll ask my uncle. If you don't have anything against."

"Well I already know you, It would be easier this way."

Getsuei was disappointed, but didn't say anything.

"See you soon, Yoarashi-san."

"Yeah. See you soon."

Getsuei needed almost six months before Yoarashi at least saw him as man. And it took even more before she agreed to merry him. She loved him, but as she said the village was always at first place. Even so they got married almost two years after they first met and after another two years, Yoarashi gave birth to their daughter Hounoki.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Yoarashi's story seems to be longer, than I expected and so I will divide it into two chapters. But the second part will come later.

Next chapter will return to original storyline. I'm sure you know what it will be about. :c)

PS. About the "*". Yes, I will pair Naruko with someone. I'm sure you can guess who considering her taste.

Helarin


	7. Gaara

Hello!!!

It's been a while, wasn't it? I have no excuse, I will confess. I was lazy. And so this chapter was made at speed of runaway snail.

Hope, you will like it.

---

You know that, but still: I don't own Naruto.

---

Note: I'm not sure, if Gaara knows in this point of time, that Naruto is jinchuuriki. But I write this story as if he did. Just for your information.

It was about two and half a year since Naruto left with Jiraiya and almost three years from Naruko's and Sasuke's departure. Naruto came back and hoped he will meat Naruko again.

He met Kakashi, Sakura, Tsunade, …

"Kakashi-sensei, Naruko isn't back yet? I can't feel her chakra."

Kakashi looked at Tsunade. She answered Naruto's question.

"You know, Naruto, about half a year ago, Yoarashi sent us a letter. It was about Naruko's disappearance." Naruto wanted to say something, but Tsunade continued. "Yoarashi thought she left on her own, but I sent Kakashi to investigate. He agreed with Yoarashi. We got it confirmed few weeks later when Naruko sent us a letter. She decided to investigate Akatsuki on her own. She doesn't want anyone to know her disguise or whereabouts."

Naruto stayed silent for a while. He looked worried.

"So Naru decided to fight on her own."

"It seems so..."

"She was always like that, staying in shadows..."

He didn't say anything more. But he soon overcame his depressed mood and concentrated on Kakashi's test.

Team Kakashi was waiting for their first mission next day. Naruto was just quarreling with Tsunade, when ANBU appeared from smoke in the center of the room. She seemed to be young woman, tall, slim and... well... mature. Her long hair were covered with black cloth and braided. Simple white mask was on her face. First she peeked at the team, but then she knelt without a word in front of Tsunade and gave her small scroll. Her arrival was so fast that Tsunade and her two assistants couldn't say a word. Even now, only think they all said at once was: "Kitsune."

Naruto's eyes popped, but he stayed silent. There has to be a reason...

Tsunade recovered first. She took the scroll from Kitsune and read the massage. After few moments, Hokage raised her head and shared the news with others.

"Suna's Kazekage was taken by Akatsuki."

All of them froze.

"Team Kakashi, I will tell you your new mission. You are to go immediately to the Suna, find out the situation and relay it to Konoha. After that follow the orders of the Suna and back them up. Kitsune will go with you. She often deals with our business in Suna and knows locals..."

Now she turned to ANBU.

"Kitsune, you will go with them to Suna. Whatever happens, you will stay there and help Sunans if anyone tries to take advantage of Kage's absence. You will also ensure contact between Suna and Konoha. Do you understand?" Kitsune stayed silent. '_She is angry._' Thought Tsunade. '_Sorry, girl, but you know I can't let you go after Akatsuki. Even if it's for saving Gaara._'

After few moments, Kitsune raised her head and accepted her mission with silent 'Hai'. Yes she knew it would be too risky for her secret if she did follow Akatsuki. There was still Kakashi and his team. She will have to believe in them.

"Had Temari-san already left Konoha?"

"Yes, this morning."

"With your permission, I will go ahead and inform her. We will meet Kakashi's team later."

"You should use the the time, they will need for packing and rest. You just came back from Suna. And I rather don't want to know how much time you needed."

"I will go with the team and keep their pace, that will be my rest."

Tsunade sighed. "Fine, you may leave."

Kitsune bowed and disappeared.

"You may leave as well." Tsunade said to the team, but at that moment, women burst in the room with news from Suna. Well, would-be-news if she came ten minutes sooner.

After Sakura left for her home, Naruto asked Kakashi about Kitsune.

"Kakashi-sensei, what does it mean? Naruko, she..."

"For most people, Naruko is missing. That includes even Sakura and Shizune. We thought you would notice so we were going to tell you. Right now everyone in Konoha knows her as Kitsune." Naruto smiled.

"I'm just glad she is all right."

"Sooner or later you will see, that she is more than all right. But now, we have to hurry."

After that they both walked away.

On the way before they met Kitsune and Temari, Naruto asked Sakura what does she know about Kitsune.

"Not much. She appeared about six months ago and since then she is under Tsunade-sama's command. We greet each other, but she always speaks only with shishou. She spends most of the time on missions. I don't even know where she lives. Why do you ask?"

"Just out of curiosity..."

_FLASHBACK_

Tsunade was sitting in her office and was trying to concentrate on the paperwork. Sakura was patiently waking her up anytime she dozed off. All of sudden there was gust of wind and young woman in ANBU outfit appeared in front of them. There was katana on her back and white mask with simple red stripes covered her face. She bowed and gave Tsunade scroll. Tsunade took it from her, she knew what's probably going on. She read the message and looked at the ANBU.

"Sakura, leave us alone, please."

"Shishou?"

"As I said..."

Sakura reluctantly left.

"Now let me see you." Tsunade said with smile to ANBU. Girl stood up and untied her mask and cloth which covered her hair. Braid of blond hair fell on her back and pair of bright blue eyes set on Tsunade. Naruko was also smiling. Her facial futures were finer and she looked more womanly then ever.

"It's been a long time, Tsunade-sama."

"Wow, Naruko, you finally don't look so much as your brother. What a pity that you have to hide that face under a mask."

"Well, I already decided..."

"Yeah, I read the letter and Kakashi also told me a lot. As you wish. I will accept you as ANBU. I already thought about that a bit. You will be getting individual missions and will be under my direct command. What do you think?"

"That sound's great. And did you think about some place for me? Kakashi-sensei said you will find something."

"Yes, I did. Here are your keys." Tsunade gave her two keys. "It will be a little dusty there, but I'm sure you won't mind."

"But where is it?"

"Look at the pendant."

She knew that symbol... It was symbol of her mother's homeland.

"I guess, you already know where your parents used to live."

"You will really let me live there?"

"That house is yours and Naruto's, of course I will."

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"Come on. Just go and enjoy your new home. I will call you tomorrow."

Naruko bowed to her and disappeared.

"So, first is back home." Tsunade said to herself and then called Sakura back.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

Somewhere in forest...

"Temari."

"Kitsune, what are you doing here? You were on mission, weren't you?"

"Bad news Temari..."

When Temari didn't say anything, Kitsune continued.

"When I was going back I was round Suna. Gaara was taken by Akatsuki yesterday."

"What?! How? We are speaking about Gaara."

"They exhausted him with attaching the village. That's what Baki told me."

"Did they sent someone after him? And why are you here? Why didn't you go after them."

"Because..." Kitsune sighed. "Because that would be the most stupid thing to do. We both know that. I wanted to go, but Baki sent me to Konoha for help instead. He doesn't know about me, but as he said, when Gaara couldn't handle them, we can't be sure I would."

"But did he sent someone after them? We will need to know their whereabouts."

"Kankuro went after them."

"Fine. And who did Tsunade sent to help us."

This time Kitsune smiled under her mask.

"Who do you think...?"

Team Kakashi caught up with them not long after.

That evening, Kitsune took firs watch. When everyone else fell asleep, Naruto came to her.

"You grew up. You are actually taller than me."

"Sorry, I couldn't stop that."

Naruko peeked at others. Then she took of her mask. She smiled at her brother.

"I'm glad to see you again, Naru."

"Yeah. I guess, this is your way now?"

"Yes, it is. I'm ANBU as I wished and I can collect informations about Akatsuki and Orochimaru without anyone's interference."

"But you can't speak with our friends or anyone else."

"Naruko is missing. That's price I have to pay for freedom. And don't worry, I'm not alone. Tsunade, Kakashi and Yoarashi know about me. And now, you are back as well."

"Yeah. As I said to Kakashi. Most important thing is, you are all right."

"Thank you, Naru."

"I think, I will go sleep. But first, I wanted to ask you something."

"What is it?"

"What rank are you? Gaara is Kazekage, the most of our friends are chunins and some are even jonins."

"Do you really want to know?"

"Of course."

"Last winter, I was commissioned as Jonin."

"... Wow, congratulations, Naru."

"You are not sad?"

"Why, I knew you will be there sooner than me. And I will be Hokage one day, so don't worry about me."

"Thanks, Naru. And go to sleep you genin-Hokage."

Naruto grinned at her and lay down to others. Naruko took her mask back on and concentrated on forest again.

Two days later. Suna

Kankuro was in bad condition, when they arrived and there were no news about Gaara. Naruko Immediately left the team and spoke with Baki about massage for Tsunade. She knew she can't do anything for Kankuro. He was in the most competent hands right now. After she sent the massage she went to the village to help with cleaning. There was nothing else she could do.

When they were leaving, she wished them good luck and asked for only one thing.

"Bring Gaara back."

Naruto grinned and waved back at her.

"As you wish."

Kitsune and Temari watched as the group walked away.

"They will come back. Gaara is Kazekage now, he won't disappear so easily." Kitsune tried to cheer up her companion.

"I would be more at ease if we went with them."

"So would I, but I'm glad they didn't let me."

"But they let Naruto."

"If Naruto lose control, Kakashi can stop him. But if I slip... I can't say what would happen." She paused but then she added: "Kakashi is the strongest Jonin I know, Sakura is Tsunade's apprentice and Naruto has always been stronger than he seemed to be. And I have heard a lot about Chio-sama..."

"I know..."

"And I got massage from Tsunade, she sent second team after them."

Older girl smiled.

"Then we should take care of the village."

"Hm."

Kitsune walked away, but Temari watched her until she turned a corner. She couldn't see Naruko's face but was sure she isn't at such ease as she pretends to be.

_FLASHBACK – Elapsed six months _

„Kazekage-sama, ANBU from Konoha is here."

„Let them in... Welcome."

"Kazekage-sama, my name is Kitsune. Hokage-sama sent me here to take care of your request."

"Did she tell you, what's going on?"

"Kidnapping of Nakamura's daughter, right?"

"Yes."

"Have you already found their hideout? Will you give me details? "

"Yes, I do. We can get going in few minutes."

"We?"

"I'll go with you. Nakamura-san is one of the most important men in our land. I want to be sure, his daughter is all right."

"You don't have to ask for our help, if you don't trust us." Kitsune was snarky.

"I do trust you. I asked Hokage for back up, because I knew she can send someone who can keep up with me."

"She did know?"

"Yes, she did. Didn't she tell you?"

"No... You don't have to go with me. It would be actually better if you didn't. I'm at my best when I'm alone."

"That's out of the question. I'm going."

"And you will leave the village without protection?" Kitsune's voice raised.

"I can take care of my village."

"I can't agree with that. You don't have to go!"

"I will, you don't have to..." They both now stood face to face. Both of them irked.

"I won't abandon my mission."

"Neither would I."

(With different circumstances, this scene would be quite funny, because Kitsune was taller than Kazekage, but there was no one who would laugh right now.)

"I will wait outside." Resigned Kitsune. She didn't want to irritate him more than he already was. That could be dangerous.

She walked out of the building.

"Tsunade, you will pay for this." She whispered for herself. Then she sighed and realized her small idea. After few hand seals and with tear of her blood, Kitsune touched a ground. Huge eagle appeared in front of her. About three times taller than the ANBU.

"Hi, Kitsune. How can I help you?"

"Hello Shutori. I have a request. Would you watch this village until young Kazekage comes back?"

"Nothing more? Just watching? You called me because of something that trivial?"

"Come on, I will find you something tasty as reward, when I come back."

"How can I refuse?"

"You can't." Kitsune answered playfully. "Thanks Shutori. You know how to contact me if something happens."

"Well then, I'm going to find myself some good place." With that Shutori flew away.

"You really don't believe me, do you?"

"Just don't like idea of Kage leaving his village. But don't worry anymore, I understand your reasons. I will just help."

"So you have contract with birds of pray?"

"Yes, I do."

Gaara looked at her quite admiringly.

They found a place where the girl was held next day morning. Kitsune told Gaara basics of her fighting skills on the way. Even so he was now a bit surprised when Kitsune whistled and small falcon dived to her. After short conversation falcon flew away to the hideout. ANBU girl made few hand-seals and she kept the last one, her eyes shut. As soon as the bird got inside, Kitsune started description of the interior.

When they knew where is who, Kitsune and Gaara agreed on strategy.

Gaara broke out the door and Kitsune ran in. She flew through the room with many men and headed where the girl was held. There were three guards with her. Kitsune kicked first one away with such speed and strength that he broke his head against the wall. She caught second in her string. She wanted to punch him, but he almost managed to pull himself out. And so Kitsune had to let her chakra in the string. Last one was down in few seconds. This time, she used katana.

Kitsune untied the girl, but she didn't remove cloth that girl had over her eyes. She heard screams from a room she flew through before. That was right decision because a floor in the room was covered with bloody sand. They let her see when, she was safely outside.

"Kazekage-sama..."

"How are you, Nakamura-san?"

Girl dropped her eyes, but she nodded with silent. "I'll be all right."

When they thought, the girl will be able to travel, Kitsune and Gaara split up. Gaara was going to get the girl to her father and Kitsune said, she has another two missions to accomplish. Gaara was surprised but said it's not that unusual for her.

When Gaara asked, where is her next mission, she answered she doesn't know yet. She had to wait until one of her birds come back. After that, Gaara left her, where they rested with the girl before.

Next day Uingu, one of birds, woke her with news of whereabouts of her next target. Before she could leave, Gaara appeared in front of her.

"What are you doing here?"

"The mission was finished surprisingly fast and its quiet in the village."

She smiled under her mask but didn't say anything against his decision. Instead she describe their next mission. They had to get rid of gang of murderers who threatened merchants on borders. Last one was missing-nin from the Land of Water who was seen in city on the north. Both missions took five days. After they were done, they returned to the village.

"What did you promised to Shutori as reward?" They didn't talk much during those five days, but they somehow get along quite well.

"Some small but tasty animal. But of course small for him."

"I'll find something."

Kitsune nodded.

"Thank you for your help Kitsune."

"No, I thank you Kazekage-sama. This way I was done much sooner, than I expected."

" … "

„Well... I hope we meet again, Gaara. I will tell Shutori, to wait for his reward."

"Kitsune,... if you will have work around here you can come around."

"... Gladly."

Kitsune bowed and disappeared.

"Gaara, you were flirting." Temari and Kankuro came from corridor.

"I was just polite." Gaara was defending himself. Unsuccessfully.

"You were definitely flirting." Repeated Kankuro with grin.

" … " Gaara didn't try to argue with them any more. He knew it would lead nowhere. He started to read trough his papers. His siblings smiled at each other.

Naruko reported for Tsunade.

"How was it in the Land of Wind?"

"Great and, as you can see, fast."

"And what about Kazekage?"

"First, you could tell me, I was going to be his back up."

"Sorry, I knew you would complain, and so I let it on him to persuade you."

"Oh, that was great idea." She noted sarcastically.

"It worked, didn't it."

"Well, yes... About your question, he was different."

"Different?"

"He helped me with other two missions and we cooperated with each other really well."

„So for you, it wasn't problem to work with him?"

"Yes I already said that. When we firs met years ago, we really didn't start well. But he changed a lot and I probably as well."

"So... it wouldn't be problem for you to get missions around Suna?"

"No, why do you ask so much?"

"We are allies, but majority of people didn't forget about the invasion. And even many jonins don't like to work with Sunans and especially with Gaara."

"Oh, so that's it. But you don't, right?"

"No. First, I wasn't here. Second, the reason of Gaara's change was Naruto. I know myself what it is, to be persuaded by him." They both had to smile.

"Fine, we are done. Now, have some rest I will call you, when I have some work for you."

"Thanks. Bye." And Naruko disappeared.

In following months, Kitsune often visited Suna. Once a week at least. Even so, they didn't know her true identity she became friends with the three siblings.

Once, when she was returning from her mission, she stopped at Suna. But Gaara wasn't there and nor was his sister. Kankuro told her, they got a massage about sandstorm, that headed for Konoha. Gaara and Temari left to try to stop it. Kitsune asked for their direction and set off after them.

When she finally found them they were about day away (for the storm) from the village. But Temari and Gaara wanted to stop it or change it's direction before it hit one small village nearby. Kitsune came in time to see that even joint chakra of two Kazekage's children and five jonins couldn't stop Mother Nature. She joined them with her Wind Chakra but even that didn't help much. There was another problem coming. It could happen that jonins who collapsed from exhaustion will be engulfed by the storm or what was even worse, Gaara will lost control.

Kitsune decided, if she wants to precede both alternatives, and she did, she will have to use her strongest ally. She cut off her chakra and walked into the storm. When both siblings saw that, they shouted at her, but she didn't, or didn't want to, hear. Gaara would like to follow her, but Temari stopped him, they both were near to exhaustion.

Kitsune stood in the center of storm protected with the shield of Wind Chakra. She closed her eyes and formed hand-seal. _'I need your help. Wake up!'_

Gaara and Temari were watching the storm. They ran out of ideas what to do. They hoped the village nearby was evacuated in time. But the most they were thinking about ANBU in center of the storm.

Their thoughts were interrupted with sudden change in storm's movements. Straight direction of wind was slowly starting to veer and circulate around one point in the center.

Gaara and Temari were last who stayed conscious until now. That was luck. Sand started to raise and it revealed figure in the center. Both siblings gasped. Even if it was hundreds meters away they could feel pressure of it's red chakra. In the center of the sand stood fox-shaped figure made seemingly only from chakra. It didn't move and it's eyes were shut, but it's six tails were slowly wagging as the girl who was controlling it was concentrating on movements of the storm.

It was now moving away. She let it go few hundred meters away. Her wind chakra suppressed natural wind earlier and so now tons on sand just fell on ground when she released it.

Temari and Gaara watched fox's chakra as it was returning into the body in its center. When they moved and get to the girl, she laid there, her wounds almost healed. As soon as they squatted next to her, Kitsune sat up and hurriedly took off her mask so she could breath more freely. Siblings only confirmed, what they already thought.

"You are sister of Uzumaki Naruto." Temari blurted out. Gaara remained silent.

"Well, yes. But for the time being please act as if Uzumaki Naruko is missing. That way she is safe from people finding out she is jinchuuriki. I'm Kitsune, Konoha's ANBU. I hope, you understand..."

Gaara and Temari looked at each other but they nodded eventually.

Kitsune now looked at her belly.

"I hoped I won't need you so soon, but thanks."

"You... you are talking to that... what is it?" Asked Temari.

"Kyuubi. Nine-tailed fox. But I have only one third of its chakra sealed in me. Oh, I should probably tell you everything considering the circumstances... Well... Yondaime dividet Kyuubi's chakra in thirds. First part was the majority of its light chakra. That's what is inside of me. Second part was rest of light chakra and part of dark chakra. That one is inside Naruto. Third part Yondaime probably sealed within himself before he died. I myself don't know much about that. My part is easiest to control. That's why I managed to take control of it up to to seventh tail.

Naruto's is combination of dark and light chakra. Its stronger but worse to control. What I know from his mentor, Naruto can control it up to four tails."

Naruko finished. Other two looked at her unsure what to say.

"Yes, there are only few people who know, but Konoha has two Jinchuuriki." She paused again. Then she got an idea and drew out peace of paper.

"I will sent a massage to Suna. So they knew it's over." She wrote few words and made Gaara sign the paper. Then she summoned small bird to deliver it. When the bird left they sat down in shadow of near rock.

"I always thought, Naruto did have same circumstances as I did."

"Trust me, he wasn't far from that. There were only four people in the village who knew about me being jinchuuriki and Naru still doesn't know. It was probably less hell for two of us, but it was hell anyway." She closed her eyes when she remembered old days. After few minutes, one of jonins started to wake up and so she had to take her mask on. Gaara looked at her and simply said:

"For today, thank you."

"That's nothing. I like helping you." After that she fell asleep.

When she woke up, they were on their way to Suna. She immediately realized, Gaara carries her. She felt she was getting red, but she didn't say a word. She was too exhausted and felt comfortable and so she felt asleep again.

That was only few weeks before Naruto returned to Konoha. Later, Kitsune came to Suna again and it seemed nothing changed between her and Gaara, but Temari and Kankuro knew better.

(Naruko gave Temari and Gaara her permission to tell the truth to Kakuro. She trusted them all.)

End of flashback

Few days after Team Kakashi left, Suna

"You're late."

"It might not seem like it, but I came back as soon as I could. Anyway you were late sending over replacement for border patrol! It's you that screw up the preparations!"

"Hey, I have only just recovered! And I'm already listening to your crap. Don't be talking like that."

"Hm..."

"So you won't go with us, Kitsune?" Asked Kankuro.

"Well, council entrusted me with protection of the village. I really should stay here."

"Sorry, Kitsune. And thank you."

"Just bring all of them back, okay."

"Right, then..." closed Kankuro.

"Let's go." Added Temari.

Kitsune watched them leaving. _'Bring them all, please.' _She thought.

Kitsune stood on the rock that protected gate-way of the village. It was already several day since Gaara's kidnapping. Today morning she received a massage, that they all are coming back.

Suddenly, three figures appeared above the horizon. Kankuro, Naruto and in between Gaara. Kitsune felt such relief that she had to sit down because her legs terminated their service.

"They are back." She said to herself. "They are back." Second time all people who stood on the rock could hear her. The news quickly spread in the village and soon people were rushing out to welcome their Kage and his saviors. Gaara and others were surrounded by villagers.

Kitsune remained on the rock. She didn't know, how to welcome them. Sometime she was watching Naruto with his eloquent grin and Kankuro who was second to him with his own smile. Gaara's expression was that of Alice in Wonderland. He finally got, what he was longing for since childhood. People acknowledged him. Kitsune smiled under her mask, turned away and walked back to the village.

Gaara was enjoying every greeting and welcome but he was constantly looking round. Temari noticed that and asked Baki.

"Where is Kitsune?"

"She was up there."

The both looked at top of the rock.

"She was there not long ago."

Temari sighed for herself. _'They can be strong, but in this situation they are hopeless.'_

The crowd moved to the village. When they reached hospital, medics were already prepared for them.

"Your medics are pretty fast." Kakashi noted.

"Kitsune-sama let us know what we should be prepared for."

"Kitsune?" Naruto and Gaara blurted out together. Others chuckled.

A little while afterward, when medics were treating them, voice sounded from a doorway.

"Welcome back." Of course Kitsune stood there.

"N... Kitsune..." Naruto corrected himself. "... Gaara is back!"

"I see..." Kitsune looked at Gaara. "... good you are back, Kazekage-sama."

"Thank you. I'm glad to be back." Naruto and few others were looking from Gaara to Kitsune. Girls chuckled.

"I'll leave you for now. Guards ran from their positions when you appeared, so I have to check them up. Kakashi-san, Gai-san, when do you want to set off? I will sent massage to Konoha."

"Today, we are in a hurry." Kakashi answered.

Kitsune nodded and left.

"It seems as if Kitsune took control over village's defence." Noted Kakashi.

"Council actually asked her for that. After half a year of cooperation with her, even they had to acknowledge her skills. I wouldn't choose better." Said Kankuro.

"I can't disagree with that." Agreed Kakashi. Gaara, Temari and Naruto nodded in agreement. Others were a bit confused.

Gaara already said his goodbye to both Konoha's teams. Now he was back in his office.

"So they left?... I'll soon go as well."

"You know, you can't enter Kage's office without his permission, don't you?"

"I don't have your permission?"

"You? Of course you do."

Kitsune walked out of shadow. She was wearing her mask.

"I just wanted to congratulate you. For coming back, being alive and... and finally being free."

"Yes,... I'm free!" Gaara seemed to realize it just now. "I'm free." He said again and smiled a little. Kitsune squatted down in front of him and looked him into eyes. (She would probably see tears in anyone else's eyes, but well, we are speaking about Gaara.) Naruko took off her mask and hugged Gaara crying in his place.

"You deserve it, Gaara."

She stayed like that for some time. Then she silently stood up and was going to leave. Before she did she turned to Gaara and quickly kissed him goodbye. "Welcome back." She took on her mask and left. Gaara stared at closed doors unable to say a word.

But sometime later he thought: _'Thanks gods those two didn't see that.'_

„You are slow." Kitsune welcomed Gai and Kakashi on a forest boundary. Gai's eyes popped and he started crying. When Lee arrived his teacher turned to him.

"Lee, we have to train harder."

"Hai, Gai sensei."

Gai, Lee and involuntarily even Kakashi ran on.

"Thank you." Tenten and Neji said with one voice, dark aura surrounding them.

"Soooory." Kitsune realized her mistake.

They all sighed and followed two taijutsu freaks and their innocent victim.

Thank you for reading.

Helarin

Next chapter: Sasuke


	8. Chapter 8

Hi, mina...

This one took so long. ...sight... But now it's done. ...Yeah!...

Again, sorry for my grammar. There will be probably a lot of mistakes.

I don't own Naruto and I never will, I'm pretty sure of that.

Hope, you will like it.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Sasuke**

Tsunade made up new team: Naruto, Sakura, Yamato and Sai. Kitsune got her own mission again. She wished them luck and left after they returned to Konoha. When Naruto heard about Orochimaru and Sasuke, he immediately asked Tsunade if Kitsune could be part of their team again, but she told him, Kitsune is already gone for another mission and even if she didn't Tsunade wouldn't sent her with them. Only reason she sent Kitsune with team 7 before was because they went to Suna. An hour after Naruto left, Kitsune came in Tsunade's office for instructions of her mission. Hokage told her about Kakashi's team new mission and asked the girl, if she would like to go? Kitsune didn't want to. She wasn't team person and she wasn't even sure if she wanted Sasuke back after what he did.

Her new mission was protection of important man from small country bordering with Fire country. He was threatened with killing. She was supposed to protect the man and if possible find and eliminate those guys.

She needed three days for collecting informations. Fourth day she used Kage Bunshin and split up. Original stayed with her client and copy went after the group. When the copy was watching their hideout, she felt well known pain. She learned to ignore it, but this time it was different, she felt this pain only once. And few days after the first time, very disturbing massage came from Jiraiya. He confessed, he could die. The pain raised. Original Kitsune needed all her concentration to keep clone. She made it take care of the group very fast and dissolved it. She informed her client and departed. She needed to know, what happened.

Yamato told Naruto, what really happened with Orochimaru. After that they were discussing their next action, when Sakura called for them. They both wanted to go after them bud only Naruto could. Yamato was suddenly turned around by Kitsune's hand.

"Kitsune?"

"Tenzo-sempai, tell me, what happened on the bridge."

"What do you mean?"

"Naruto slipped, right? Why didn't you stop him? You are here for that!"

"Kitsune, first don't call me Tenzo here. Second, calm down. Naruto is all right."

"Just tell me, what happened. I know everything about this mission and I know everything about Naruto. And with everything I mean even that what happened to Jiraiya-san some time ago."

Yamato's eyes widened. "Why?"

"There has to be reason, why I'm specially treated by Tsunade, don't you thing. I know even things, you don't. Now, tell me what happened."

"Kabuto was the spy. Orochimaru appeared and he provoked Naruto with Sasuke. Naruto kept three tails but then he ran after Orochimaru and when fourth tail grew, he was out of my reach.

I stopped him as soon as I was near enough. I know, I should stop him sooner, but we were against Orochimaru. What would you do?"

"I understand, thank you."

Sakura and Naruto looked at Yamato's direction and they noticed Kitsune.

"Kitsune, what are you doing here?" They asked in one voice.

"Hi, Sakura, Naruto. I will join you from now on."

"Really? Baa-chan told me, she didn't want to send you with us."

Yamato bend down next to her ear.

"Is that Tsunade-sama's order?"

"No, but she will surely agree, when I sent her a massage."

"You know I should agree as well."

"I will get the answer in one hour, let's talk about it then."

"Could you respect me a bit more? You aren't surely older then I am."

"But I do respect you. It's just that you have no chance to talk me out of this. They are waiting for you, Yamato-san."

Kitsune ignored him after that. She took out piece of paper and wrote a short massage on it. Then she summoned small bird and put the massage on his back with those words: "I know you don't like it, but I need the answer soon." The bird then disappeared in smoke.

Kitsune looked at Yamato.

"So, we will go together."

They walked to the two under a tree. Sakura told them about Sai's sketch-book. Less then hour later bird came back with answer. Tsunade agreed.

They soon got a massage about position of Orochimaru's hideout. When the team got in, they found and captured Sai. They took him outside. Kabuto attacked, but they managed to seize him with Sai's help. Kitsune offered, she will keep an eye on him, but she asked Yamato to left his clone there as well, if they needed her help. She sent hawk with them.

Others left and Kitsune was alone with Kabuto and the clone.

"You are quite calm for captured person. But I'm not so surprised. With your abilities, you can surely get out of those whenever you want. Why don't you do that? You don't want to stay in Orochimaru's and Sasuke's way? Did Sasuke really change so much?"

"You know a lot. Who are you?"

"Nobody. Answer me."

"They have no chance."

"That's what I worried about."

"Sakura."

"Sasuke...kun..."

"...Sasuke..."

"Naruto...? So you came too..."

"Does that mean Kakashi and Naruko are here as well?"

"Unfortunately Kakashi-san couldn't be here and Naruko-chan, as far as I know, is missing. But I'm here in Kakashi-san's place. We, team Kakashi, are going to taking you back to Konoha."

"Team Kakashi, huh...?"

Conversation continued and Naruko listened through the hawk. Her knuckles got white as she was clenching her fists.

"That idiot..." She vented herself.

Sasuke stood right next to Naruto.

"...come to think of it, isn't becoming Hokage a dream of yours...? If you had the time to go around looking for me, you would have been better off training... don't you think... Naruto?"

"... S... Sasuke-kun...!"

"And that's why this time... you're going to end up losing your life, all at a whim of mine."

"Like there's any chance someone who can't save a friend could become Hokage. Don't you think?... Sasuke."

Sasuke drew his katana.

"Sasuke-kun!!"

The one, who stopped him, was Sai.

"Your choice of defense... quite correct."

Naruto, Sai and Yamato tried to disarm Sasuke, but Sasuke used his improved version of Chidori. Lightning came out of his whole body. Naruto and Sai fell down paralyzed . Sakura decided, she tried to attack Sasuke with her strength, but Yamato noticed his eyes and managed to get between those two. His kunai had no chance against Sasuke's Chidori Katana. It stabbed Yamato's shoulder.

"Your choice of defense... quite a mistake."

Chidori was sent into Yamato's body and he couldn't move.

"You see, this sword of Kusanagi I hold here is little special. It's the kind that can't be blocked."

Naruto was starting to succumb to Kyuubi. Sasuke looked at him. From outside it seemed as if he could see inside of him. When Naruto returned to normal state, the voice came from beside Sasuke's face.

"We will see, whose katana can't be blocked."

Right then Sasuke's katana got a small cut from another one. Sasuke glanced beside himself but there was no one there. That surprised him. Sasuke looked around. ANBU woman stood few meters away. She was holding handle of sword with blade formed of chakra.

"It seems that my chakra is superior to yours, Sasuke Uchiha."

"Wind? That reminds me of someone. But who are you?"

"Don't you remember? That time, you managed to run away. This time I won't let you."

"Kitsune... I heard about you after that first time we met."

"Should I be honored?"

"Well, you recently got yourself quite a name. I wonder, who is under that mask."

After that Sasuke charged at Kitsune. She managed to jump aside from his katana, but not enough. In the moment, she landed few meters away, on the place she stood before, braid of blond hair and white mask fell to the ground.

"As I thought, you are not as missing as they say."

Naruko let her hand run through her hair. Four shinobi who stood nearby were unable to speak. She raised her head and looked into Sasuke's eyes.

"You know, I liked my hair."

"I liked my sword."

"Oh, and I though, there was nothing, you liked."

"You seem to be stronger than Naruto."

"No one is stronger than Naruto. It's just that even he doesn't know that yet."

"Really? I though you already stopped to protect him."

"I just stated facts."

"I suppressed that thing inside of him, what other hidden strength could he have?"

"I didn't speak about Kyuubi."

"Why are we chatting here like this?"

"I'm trying to calm myself enough so I wouldn't kill you right away." She said with a smile.

"You changed." Sasuke decided to play her game. He was sure that, right now, she is on different level than others.

"So did you. I always thought, you are intelligent idiot, but after your conversation with Naruto... you are just idiot."

"You weren't using such high words before." Right then Sasuke charged at her again. But Naruko bent aside faster than before. _'That before wasn't her actual speed?'_ Occurred to Sasuke, but he had to concentrate on something else. His katana got cut again, this time right under handle. Now, Naruko stood in the very same position as Sasuke did few minutes ago with Naruto. There was only one difference. Point of her blade was only centimeter from Sasuke's neck. _'She if faster than me.'_

"Do you remember Haku, Sasuke?"

"Who was that again?" Sasuke retorted.

"You now who. I talked with him back then. He reminded me of Naruto and myself. I couldn't hate him. I told him, he won't be my enemy, unless he hurt any of my friends... Sasuke... you hurt my brother..."

Sasuke bent back just in time, but only thanks to his instincts. Even so thin red line appeared on the front of his neck.

"Naruko!" Sakura and Naruto cried in one voice.

"Sasuke, I will tell you this, I'm only member of Team 7, who wont hesitate to kill you. I'm not my brother, nor Sakura. And I'm not Kakashi who tries to save everyone. I see you hurting your friends without second thought. That's all I need to know. Fine, from now on, I don't have to hold back."

Sasuke didn't wait and attacked first. In a second, the crater was full of flames. Sasuke stood on edge of the crater. When smoke dissipated, he saw huge wall made from mold and stones. Whole team was hidden behind. Naruko was kneeling on ground. Her left arm was holding the right one, that was touching the ground. When she stood up, wall fell apart.

Sasuke was watching the team from above and they repaid his sight.

"Sasuke, don't you understand? Naruko can kill you. If not her, than Orochimaru will take over your body."

"If that happens... then it happens. You are still quite the child... Naruto. Revenge means everything for me. As long as I can have my revenge, I could care less what happens to me or the whole world for that matter. Let me make it clear for you. For both me and Orochimaru Right now, killing Itachi would be impossible. But if I'm able to accomplish my goals through nothing more than offering Orochimaru this body of mine... then he can have my life and my afterlife for that matter."

"That's enough talk. Naruto and Sakura, with you two here... I had hoped not to have to resort to any of my cruder methods. But unfortunately, I have to agree with Naruko and get serious."

"Konoha indeed... I'm through with you..." Sasuke began preparations for one of new jutsus, but Orochimaru appeared and held back his hand.

"Now, now, there is no need to use THAT jutsu... Sasuke-kun"

"Remove your hand."

"There you go again... forgetting exactly WHO it is you are talking to..."

"I have no reason to stop."

"You know quite well what Akatsuki is up to. We want have our guests here from Konoha take care of as many of them as possible... even just one would be fine. If the other Akatsuki members get in your way... your plans for revenge could hit a snag, right...?"

"That's quite a pathetic excuse."

"But surely you'd allow it if it meant increasing the chances of your revenge of succeeding by even 1%. Right...?"

Sasuke calmed down.

"Let's go." Ordered Orochimaru.

Sasuke looked at Konoha shinobi for the last time. Then all three of them disappeared.

Naruto started crying.

"Crying isn't going to bring Sasuke-kun back, you know. I'm here too! We'll both get stronger together!!" Sakura was crying as well.

Naruto calmed down, but then he turned to his sister.

"NARU, DID YOU REALLY WANTED TO KILL SASUKE?"

"Yes, I did." Naruko answered calmly and returned her Katana into its scabbard.

"Naruko, Sasuke-kun is our friend, our comrade."

"Are you still so sure of that, Sakura?" Naruko looked at them. "I also liked Sasuke, He was my friend, I liked to work with him. Even now, I thought, if they will be able to open his eyes, I will gladly welcome him back as my friend... But I never forgot about twelve years old boy whose most important dream was to gain power to kill his brother."

"But..." Sakura tried to butt in her speech.

"Let me finish! I know we were friends, I know you love him and I know he is like brother for Naruto. But we all have seen what happened here! This friend, this brother... left on his own will with the greatest enemy of our village and tried to kill not just Naruto but all of us... I don't want kill him. I know how important he is for you two and how important he used to be for me... But if he give me a reason I won't hesitate..." She paused but she did add one more thing. "I have my own missions. I'm not part of Team Kakashi, so I won't stand in your way. I won't search for him, so I won't have much chance to meet him sooner then you. That's only think I can promise to you... Now excuse me, I will sent note about our return to Tsunade." She picked up her mask and disappeared.

They staid silent for awhile, then Sai broke silence.

"There's almost another half a year left... ant three's better than two obviously... beside I'm pretty strong myself you know."

Sakura and Naruto looked at him.

"He, he. Thanks a lot guys."

Yamato thought: _'Looks like we're just getting started...' _

They were resting after all-day trip. Naruto took his sister away from others.

"What the hell did that mean, Naru?"

"What I said, Naru. I won't search for Sasuke, but if I meet him, it's up to him."

"We were team, friends..."

"And that's only think that holds me back. Naru, I'm ANBU. My main purpose is to serve Konoha, to protect it and its villagers. If that means to kill Sasuke,... Sorry, but I won't hesitate, especially when you are in danger as well..."

Naruto already knew, she was different then he was. He knew her reasons, but it hurt.

"In that case, I have to find and persuade him sooner then he meets you."

"That's how it should be." They both smiled. 'This way it's fair.' Naruto thought.

"Naruko-san, can I speak with you?" Yamato appeared behind them.

Naruto nodded and left them alone.

"How is it that nobody knows about you?"

"Only people who know are Tsunade, Kakashi, Yoarashi and Jiraiya. I don't know how is it possible. My purpose is to maintain low profile. This way my secret is secured. I didn't think I'll be part of this mission so you didn't have to know. That's why we didn't tell you."

"I see. But I must say, you are stronger, than I heard."

"Thank you. You are not bad yourself. Tenzo-sempai."

"I told you you shouldn't call me Tenzo here."

"Sorry, Yamato-san. Do you think, you will need me any more?"

"No, I don't think there will be more problems."

"In that case I will go ahead. Sakura looks like she wants to kill me and I don't want to speak about it with her. But I would like to ask you a favor."

"Go ahead."

"Please, tell those three, especially Sakura and Sai, not to speak about me. I'm bit worried because of Sai, but I believe Naruto did a good job."

"I'll take care of it."

"Thank you. Give my regards to them, please. Good bye." With that she disappeared.

* * *

So, did you like it? I personally like the scene, where Naruko almost kills Sasuke...

Thanks for reading.

Helarin


	9. Chapter 9

Hello!

I finally translated last chapter. Banzaaiii, banzaaiii, banzaaiii!

Sorry again for every mistake I did. I try to improve that part but the more I think about grammar, the worse it get I think. I hope it doesn't affect the story much.

Originally, this chapter was divided into two shorter chapters but I couldn't find proper ending for the first part so I put it together with next chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own original Naruto or it's translations.

Hope you will like it...

* * *

Naruto came through new training. Kakashi just told him that nature of his chakra is 'Wind'.

"Wind? Wait a minute, I have heard it somewhere."

"Yes, your sister has same affinity as you do. Yamato told me about her Katana. It was made out of wind chakra."

"Naru can already use wind chakra? How long?"

"She started short after team 7 was formed."

"What? Why didn't she tell me?"

"I asked her that. She told me, it will be better for you, if you found out yourself one day."

"She knows me too well." Naruto's head dropped.

"Yeah, but now, I would like to continue. With the ability to cut or sever anything this type of chakra is very good for battles..."

Naruto was trying to cut leaf with his chakra, when something crossed his mind.

"Hey, hey! There's something I want to ask you, Kakashi-sensei. Isn't there anybody else in Konoha with the Wind element? I would ask Naru, but I don't feel her in Konoha."

"...well there is someone but... he should be playing shougi around this time..."

"Asuma-senseiii! Hey there!"

"Oh, hey, Naruto. What brings you here?"

"Well, there's something I want to ask you..."

...

"Tips on how to manipulate Wind element, huh...?"

"Yup!"

"You're trying to learn how to control the nature of chakra?" Said Shikamaru.

"Yup!"

"You need some talent to master that. You're sure you can do it?"

"That's why I came to Asuma-sensei for tips."

"... To hear that Naruto's chakra is of the wind element, that's not a surprise. Four years ago, Naruko came to me with the very same request."

"Really?"

"Yeah, in return we did have that splendid celebration in your home."

"So can you give me some tips as well?"

"Hmm, let's see..., my team celebrates the end of our missions by eating yakiniku. I'll consider doing this for you if you'll cover the bill for our next party... How is that?"

"Hmm... It can't be helped. I'll do it for my training."

"Great. We've got a deal."

Naruto got some tips and he could continue in his training.

Few hours later.

Tsunade dismissed Nijyuu Shoutai few minutes ago and returned to her office. Kitsune was waiting here for her. She gave Tsunade report about her last mission.

"Good job, Kitsune. Do you want another mission or do you need a rest?"

"Do you have to ask?"

"As I thought. You will go tomorrow."

"Why did you even ask?"

Tsunade didn't answer this question.

"I don't have any mission for you now. So you can have some rest."

"Hai. Tsunade-same, how is Naruto progressing?"

"Greatly. You should go to see him. They are in training area."

Naruko went back to her home. It was raining outside, when she left shower, so she waited until it stopped and had something to eat first. Then she used one of her Permanent Henge seals and went out to see Naruto's training. She felt free when walking through Konoha as young woman in her early twenties with shoulder-length honey-gold hair and gray eyes. She was a bit shorter than Naruko. No one could recognize her.

When she got to the training area, she was surprised. Naruto and his clones were already working on combining Rasengan with Wind element.

"It seems, Naruto figured it out." She said and stood next to Kakashi.

"Naruko?"

"Yes, it's me."

"What's the name of this henge?"

"Hinoiri."

"Are you serious?"

"Yup. Do you remember? You told me once about your friend from childhood who was same as us and didn't like sweets. You described her back then. I used that description later while making one of my Permanent Henge seals." Kakashi looked at her. She didn't look like his childhood friend, but her hair and eyes did have same colors and her proportions were also similar. Features of her face were different, but it was hard to copy someone, you have never seen.

"I like this Henge." He said, after he finished assessing of her appearance.

"Thank you. Now back to Naruto."

"He is the same as he always was. He learns, what he needs to learn. He just needs his own way and time. What about you. Don't you want to try it?"

"No, thanks. I have my Katana. That's all I need."

"Aren't you just afraid, you wouldn't be able to do it?"

"When Naru already found the way? Not really. But I would have to learn Rasengan."

"Do you really think, it's so easy to learn Rasengan?!"

"I don't know. What do I need for it? Giving it a shape, compression and power, right? Not so different from my katana. Yoarashi said, she will teach me that technique, but I refused. It's not suitable for my fighting style. But one day, who knows..."

"One of the most difficult techniques I know and you are speaking about it as if it was knitting. But I want to hear you, when you actually try it..." He sight. "The worst thing is, that for you, it would probably be as easy as knitting."

"Did you ever try to knit?"

Kakashi laughed. He stopped after few seconds and tucked away his book. He walked to Naruto. He already had mini-version of his going-to-be most powerful technique and Kakashi thought it's time to compliment him.

„Are you all right Yamato-san?"

"Is it really you, Naruko-chan?"

"Yes. I see, you have never heard about my Permanent Henge Seals, right? The seal is written on peace of paper, that you stick to your body. Those seals have one appearance written into them and whenever you activate them, you don't have to think about them any more. They need only small amount of chakra to activation and stay for as long as much chakra you did channel into them."

"And you created them?"

"Yup." Answered Naruko with proud smile.

Yamato couldn't say a word. He started to see Naruko in different, more respectful, way.

"But back to my question. How do you feel?"

"This is worth the effort."

"Thank you for taking care of my brother."

„That's nothing."

She wanted to say more, but suddenly shinobi landed in front of them. He brought them news about Asuma's death.

Kitsune was sitting near the Memorial Stone. In another part of the village, Asuma's funeral was taking place at that moment. She was sitting in silence when she felt chakra of her shishou.

"Last time I came here, Jiraiya stood on the same spot as you are now. That was during Hiruzen's funeral. It seems he was closer to you then I thought."

"That's not it. He taught me basics of using wind chakra and you was speaking about him a lot and... I just think, people like him shouldn't die so soon."

"Nobody should. Now you can see, how strong Akatsuki are."

Masked girl nodded.

"Shishou, why are you here and not at funeral? He was your student and cousin."

"I was never at funeral. I can't mourn when I'm supposed to. I will go there when I feel like it."

"I think I can understand that."

"May I speak about something else?"

"Of course."

"Tsunade is prising you for your accomplishments. Good job."

"Thanks. It's sometimes harder than I expected, but I kinda like this work."

"That's fine, but I would like you to come back to Capital with me."

"What?!"

"I talked about you with Tsunade. Akatsuki got near Konoha now. Orochimaru, Kabuto and Sasuke know that you are here. They don't know your secret and they are enemies of Akatsuki, but we won't risk the possibility of them all finding out about you. The Capital is strengthening their defense so you won't be bored there. And Tsunade will sent for you if she had some mission for you. I know, you like this place, but you and Naruto can't stay in the same area right now. I'm sure you understand."

"..."

"I'll take it as yes..."

* * *

Naruko didn't stay with Yoarashi for a long time. Instead she went to Suna and with permission of Kazekage and elders studied their sealing techniques. Her goal was invention of technique, which would allow sealing Bijues without need of human container. She already knew a lot about that, thanks to what she learned during her missions in foreign countries. After she finish her work here, she was planning to get old scrolls of her father from Konoha council. That would be the hardest part.

Yes, as you surely already understood, Naruko inherited her father's talent for seals. In fact, her cooperation with Kyuubi was also effect of her studies.

Naruko was in Suna archives. It was already more than week since she came here and she almost never went out. Siblings sometimes visited her, but they knew, what was she working on, so they didn't want to disturb her much.

It was few days later, when she was disturbed from utterly unexpected direction.

_"Hey, girl, I have a problem here." _Sounded inside her mind.

_"It's rare for you to speak to me. Aren't you always asleep?"_

_"Yeah, your jutsu take care of that, but there is something odd down here that makes me awake." _

_"Something down there?"_

_"Yes, something, I don't know what, appeared inside of you. Come down here and check it."_

_"You can't take care of it?" _She liked teasing her permanent companion.

_"If you forgot, my reach is quite limited." _Naruko smirked.

_"Fine, I'll look at it."_

Naruko resigned to Kyubi's pleading. She concentrated and descended into her consciousness. She was standing in the middle of large village. In front of her was lake with island in the center. Kyubi was sitting on the island. There was collar around Fox's neck with seal on it. It was chained to the island. Demon's tails were moving nervously.

"So, where is it?" Naruko asked.

"Go straight to that blue building, I'll guide you then."

Naruko was leaded in front of one building of her consciousness. It was well built with clean white plaster but it's door and window shutters were brightly colored. Whatever came in was probably strong but odd. She did understand now, why did Kyubi wake up.

_"Here?"_

_"Yes, but I can't see or feel anything through those door."_

_"You sound angry." _Naruko smirked again.

_"Of course, I'm. This was always my place."_

_"My place, you mean."_

_"Tss." _Hissed Kyubi.

_"Hai, hai. Stay back, I'll check it."_

Naruko tried to open the door. It didn't move. Next she pulled out some chakra, now they opened. Naruko came in and door immediately closed behind her.

"Hey, what's that?" She ran to the door.

_"You damn Fox. Have you done that?"_

No answer. But behind her back she suddenly heard quiet 'pop'. She turned around. In front of her was frog with body in scroll shape.

"Hi. My name is Gerotora. I was sent to you by Jiraiya."

"Hello, I think you mistaken me for my bro. I have contract with birds."

"Are you Uzumaki Naruko?"

"Yes, that's right."

"Than I'm not mistaken. Jiraiya instructed me to come to you, if something happened to him."

"What do you mean, happened to him?"

"I'm sorry to tell you. But if I'm here, that means Jiraiya is dead."

"Sannin Jiraiya?! What happened?"

"He told me, he was going against some tough guy, that's all I know."

"Who?"

"Akatsuki."

"Kami. Jiraiya is dead. Oh my god, Naruto!"

Naruko was going to jump out of her consciousness, when frog called at her.

"And what about me?"

"Hey, I know you have to be very important, but my bro lost his teacher. I need to go to him."

But Naruko stopped for awhile. Than she did few hand seals and walls of the room got covered with symbols.

"I know, you have your own protection, but Kyubi still sens you slightly. This will cut him out completely. I'll ask you about your message, as soon as possible. That's promise. See ya."

With that Naruko disappeared. When she woke up in archive, she immediately went to her room. Kyubi tried to speak to her about that strange thing in his territory. Naruko was able to calm him down somehow.

Next she went to Gaara. She told him something appeared and she has to go back to Konoha for few days. She assured him, that Konoha isn't in danger and promised, she will answer all his questions as soon as she come back. Then she departed to Konoha.

When she was near enough, she transfered right outside of Tsunade's office. She knocked on the door and was surprised there were few frogs including Gerotora as well as Sakura and Sai. Naruko had her mask on, so only Tsunade, Sakura and Sai knew, who she was.

"Kitsune, what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

Girl nodded to everyone and went right to Hokage.

She leaned next to her ear and whispered.

"Jiraiya sent me something, so I already know. What about Naruto?"

Tsunade's eyes widened, as she listened to younger blond. She whispered back.

"What did he sent you?"

"Here is not the place to tell. Where is Naru?"

"I sent for him."

"Well then, I'll leave and come to you later. With that she disappeared."

Blond ANBU waited for her brother outside of Hokage's tower. When he came out with tears, she called him.

"Naru."

He saw her and gratefully leaned into her arms. He started crying again. His sister tried to comfort him. Soon she transported them in his flat.

"I'm so sorry, Naru."

"Why did she sent him alone? Why did she even sent him?"

"Are you sure, she sent him? You knew Jiraiya. He acted as if he didn't, but he took his work pretty seriously. I'm sure he had his reason to go. And Tsunade couldn't send anyone with him, they would just hinder him."

"Then she should have stopped him."

"I bet she tried." She smiled slightly.

"Naru, how do you even know? You were in Suna."

"Jiraiya sent me something before he died."

"You? What? Why?"

"Don't know. I rushed to you as soon as I found out."

"Thanks Naru."

Naruko stayed with her brother, until he fell asleep. Then she visited Tsunade again.

Hokage was with Shizune and toads.

"Shizune, please, leave us alone." Said Tsunade as soon as Kitsune came in. She followed her order.

"How is Naruto?"

"He is sleeping right now."

"Fine now to the topic. Jiraiya sent us some clues about Pain, who he fought against. What did he send to you?

"Him." Naruko pointed at Gerotora.

"Gerotora looked at her. You are Naruko?"

Naruko removed her mask.

"That's right."

"So you are Naruko? We already heard about you." Said old toad.

"If it was from Jiraiya, I'm sure it was nothing innocent or true."

"He said you are strong, intelligent and beautiful."

"Wow. Well..."

"Ehm, I think we should continue." Interrupted Tsunade.

"Yeah, right. I would also like to know, what Jiraiya sent me."

"Normally, I wouldn't tell in front of so many, but I think it's OK here. On my abdomen is Key for Kyubi's seal."

"Nani?" Cried Naruko and Tsunade.

"Yes it went from Yondaime to Jiraiya and he sent me to Naruko here."

"Why did he send it to me?"

"He probably thought you will know, what to do with it."

"Of course. It'll help me a lot. Kyubi's seal. Yondaime's seal."

"You seem to be happy. Fukasaku-san is it really safe to let the Key with container?" Gerotora asked.

"Why not, you think I'll use it? I don't need it for that. I'm working on seal for Biju. This is something, what I didn't even dream about. I can study seal of Yondaime."

"Then it should be OK, Gerotora. But, Naruko, be careful, if Kyubi gets to it, you will have a great problem." Said old toad.

"I strengthened his protection." Now she looked at Tsunade. "I'm sorry it didn't help you."

"It's OK, Naruko, what you are doing is also important."

"Well then, what now?" Asked Naruko.

"I think, you should go back to Naruto. We will probably need his help with Jiraiya's clues."

"I'll excuse myself... But first, Tsunade-sama..."

"Yes?"

"I'm really sorry for your lost." She said quietly.

Tsunade's eyes closed so she could hold back her tears.

"Thank you, Naruko."

Naruko smiled sadly and left.

She stayed with Naruto until he was calm enough to help with Jiraiya's clues. Lot of people helped. Even Yoarashi came to comfort Tsunade. They stayed together in Hokage's office for few hours. When Yoarashi was leaving it seemed she managed to lift some weight from Tsunade's shoulders. Not long after that Naruko left for Suna again.

* * *

Thank you for reading.

So, what do you think about Naruko as new Seal-master? Not new idea I know, but I really think someone had to inherit it from Minato. It can't be lost forever. I hope Masashi Kishimoto will do something about it as well.

Next Chapter: Pain

Till next time...

Helarin


	10. Pain

Hi, mina...

Don't know what to say... Enjoy next chapter of Uzumaki Twins :c)

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, only borrowing.

* * *

**Chapter 10: Pain**

Not even a week later she was distracted again. Massage bird popped out from nowhere in archive.

"Emergency message." It said.

Naruko immediately took message and read it. Her pupils widened.

"Thanks. You can leave." With that Naruko and bird disappeared. Naruko reappeared on roof of Kage's tower. There she summoned two birds. First was small hawk.

"Please, go to Kazekage and tell him, that I had to leave." Hawk left.

Second was eagle even higher than Shutori.

"Washiteiou-sama. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I need to ask for your help. Konoha was assaulted by Akatsuki who killed Jiraya, one of Sannins."

"Someone was able to kill Toad Sage?"

"Yes. And he is now in my village."

"If you ask for my help, you really need it. That's what I know well. I guess, first you need to get to Konoha."

"Hai."

"Than hold onto me."

"Thank you, Washiteiou-sama."

Then they flew up to sky and disappeared in portal.

When they reappeared above village, it was in midst of fight and destruction. Naruko didn't sense her brother, but he obviously wasn't even here yet. But what startled her was, that she didn't sense many others especially Kakashi.

Tsunade was talking with Pain.

"Tell me where Naruto is."

"The only thing I'll tell you is that we'll muster every ounce of strength we have to stop you! That's it!... And just so you know, your side is making a fatal mistake."

" … "

"The thing you seek wont simply fall into your hands."

"If you think your Konoha shinobi can completely shield Naruto..."

"Wrong."

"?"

"Uzumakis were always unstoppable."

Right after those words, blond ANBU landed in between Pain and Tsunade. Washiteiou landed nearby.

"Sorry for wait Hokage-sama."

"Kitsune..."

"Who are you? Do you think, mere ANBU can stop me?"

Kitsune didn't respond, instead she charged at Pain. He blocked her attack with his Shinra Tensei.

'Stupid girl...' he couldn't think more, because well aimed kick sent him to the wall.

"Mere ANBU, you said?" Kitsune smiled.

"What should I know, Hokage-sama?"

Tsunade told her in short everything important, they knew. But Kitsune was soon forced to pay attention to Pain, who already stood up.

"Now I know who you are. I already heard about ANBU Kitsune. One of the bests agents of Fire Daimyo. Fast and precise. Leaves alive only those who surrender, but seal their powers."

"I'm honored, you know me."

"Don't think it will last long." Another two Pains Appeared beside original one. A woman and sturdy man with slick hair.

With woman came two summons.

"Washiteiou-sama, please take care of those pets." Eagle, twice their high, took both summons into his claws and threw them away, following with powerful wing-beats.

"You will be troublesome."

"And you have yet to find how much."

Naruko's attack was faster then first one. She pulled out her katana made of chakra. First Pain and woman hided behind sturdy one. Naruko tried to cut him, but her blade disappeared. She didn't let it disturb her and pulled away from enemy. In meter of seconds she pushed handle back in its scabbard, attached pawl and pulled it out again, this time with metal blade.

Blond ANBU made the best of surprise and in full speed charged at guy in front. Speed compensated her lack of physical strange. He couldn't even protect himself as he was cut in half in second. Other two managed to dodge. First one was down.

Woman summoned another animal. This time it was Chameleon with snake tails. It Swallowed two Pains and turned invisible.

"Where are they?" Tsunade asked.

"We'll find out."

Naruko closed her eyes and made few hand seals. Strings of chakra scattered through ground from under her feet. Naruko started to see gray pictures in her head. Tsunade and ANBU members behind and... Giant Chameleon on two hours. She ended jutsu and grabbed her string, with one swift move she draw it out, slipped loop over chameleon's head, concentrated her wind chakra into it and pulled. With Chameleon's destruction two Pains reappeared. Woman wanted to summon another animal, but Naruko was faster. She cowered them with Katon jutsu's ash cloud. Woman's neck was cut off with Naruko's kunai.

Next was First Pain. Naruko pulled out her katana again, he used Shinra Tesei but girl disappeared in smoke, Shadow clone. Original Naruko aimed at enemy from another side. Katana was slowed down by another body. Robot like Pain landed in front of another one and took the strike.

The other Pain stiffened.

"Now I know, where Naruto is."

Naruko stopped. He used it as distraction and ran aloft. Naruko after him. But Tsunade cried at her. Blond ANBU turned around and saw another two Pains. Robot like body disappeared, woman was taken by long haired Pain and sturdy one by last Pain. Girl turned back to Pain in front of her, but was immediately sent on rooftop with Shinra Tensei. Her mask came apart and revealed her face.

As she was standing up Pain above the village raised his hands chakra accumulated around him.

"That seems bad. Washiteiou, I need you!"

Eagle landed behind her.

"Lend me your power."

"Sure."

Naruko did fast hand-seals and eagle recited conjuration. Then Naruko, Washiteiou and Pain spoke in same time.

"Fuuton..."

"Shinra..."

"... Kaze no Kabe ."

"... Tensei."

Blast wave of Shinra tensei hit Wind wall of Naruko's and Washiteiou's jutsu. Pain's jutsu was stronger, but they managed to protect at least third of village including Hokage's tower. But the rest was completely wiped out.

"Oh my god, the hospital, and..." Naruko pronounced Tsunade's thoughts.

"Katsuyu protected them." Said Tsunade. Naruko looked at her. "Tsunade-sama, your seal."

"Don't worry. It doesn't matter now."

Few minutes later Naruto appeared in the crater. First Pain at once in front of him.

"This make my search much easier." Claimed Pain.

Remaining Pains appeared as well as Tsunade and Naruko.

"Tsunade, Naru."

Pain was shocked when he saw Naruko's and Naruto's resemblance.

"So you are his relative?"

"Maybe... "

Tsunade interrupted them.

"How dare you? You've trampled on our ancestors' treasure... Their dream... I'm the Godaime Hokage... and you will pay the price! I'll end this here and now!"

"Tsunade, you shouldn't..." Naruko yelled.

"I see you come to understand true Pain, if only slightly. But you no longer concern me..."

"I'm here..." Robot like Pain charged at Tsunade.

"... for me, right!" Naruto took him down with Rasengan.

"Konoha's Hokage shouldn't bother dealing with scum like this. Go grab a cup of tea and take a breather, Baa-chan."

"Naruto..."

"I suppose, you finished your training, bro."

"And I suppose, you took good care of him until now."

"Well I took three of them down, but they somehow came back."

"I see."

"Uzumaki Naruto." Pain called a name of his target.

"I'm gonna wipe you off the face of the Earth!... Gama-kichi!!! Take Baa-chan somewhere safe!"

"You got it."

"Naruko, you go help villagers. I know you are strong, but you could be endangered by me."

"Yes, I know."

"You two tell everyone else not to try and help! It'll be harder for me to fight if I have to protect everyone at the same time..."

"Right... then you should take Katsuyu with you. She should be of some help. She knows everything we know about Pain."

Fukasaku took Katsuyu from Tsunade and landed on Naruto's scroll.

"Katsuyu-chan, ye better hide yerself in Naruto's pocket."

"Okay."

"... This might not be the time to ask, but... I noticed something when I learned to absorb nature's energy. I can sense the chakra level of everyone in the village..."

" … "

"Is Kakashi-sensei out of the village on mission?"

Nobody answered.

"I see... Go Gamakichi, Naruko."

"Get him, Naru."

After that fight between Pain and young Sage begun. Naruko meanwhile helped villagers to get to medics. Everyone was surprised to see her. Washiteiou helped as well.

"You should take some rest, Kitsune. That Fuuton took most of your chakra."

"It's OK, I'm already recharging it. What about you?"

"I'll stay until this all is over."

"Thank you. I hope he will finish it sooner, then he will need someones help."

"Help?"

"You know..."

Naruko and giant eagle looked in center of crater.

After Hinata's attempt to save Naruto, he slipped. Naruto went immediately in six tailed form. Tsunade's pendant tried to stop him, but Kyubi destroyed it.

"Shimatta!" Hissed Naruko who felt everything.

Pain tried to stop Biju with Shinra Tensei, but Fox only turned it against him. Then Kyubi started to concentrate its chakra in front of itself.

This time Naruko decided to interfere. No, she had to interfere. Blond girl left her work and hurried into crater. She passed by Hinata's body and stopped behind Fox. She felt enormous chakra and was sure, that if it hit Konoha, everyone would be dead. She had to do it.

And so, when chakra detonated and was going to hit not just Pain but also Konoha behind, second Fox appeared. It had seven tails and took the most of blast inside of itself. Naruto's fox turned to face hers. But his attention was turned back to Pain, when he started run away. First fox ran after him. Naruko's tried to work up superfluous chakra. In the end she spewed it up in the air. There was shock wave, but just mild. Naruko then jumped onto cliff above and sat down. She watched rest of the battle from distance. She felt Naruto's Kyubi growing. Now she could do nothing more then protect what was left of Konoha.

Naruto appeared again in his own form and looked around.

"That's the village over there... What happened...?"

"You did that in fox mode..." Katsuyu answered.

"Did I destroy Hinata and the rest of the villagers...!?"

"I was worried. Bud none of the villagers were harmed by your attack. It was thanks to Second Fox."

"Second fox?"

"Yes."

"How is it possible?"

"Don't ask me, but your sister."

"Naruko?"

"I don't know much, so don't ask and concentrate on your fight."

Naruto defeated last Pain and went to Nagato.

Naruko returned to her form as well and called Washiteiou. They followed her brother. But when he entered paper tree, she stayed out and only watched through small bird.

Back in Konoha nobody understood, what happened. There were no one conscious, who knew about Naruko being Jinjuriky.

Naruko was shocked, when she sensed chakra, that she though was gone. Even more, when paper tree came apart and revealed Naruto, Akatsuki woman and death body.

"Who is that?" Woman asked Naruto.

"My sister."

"She fought Pain before you, didn't she?"

"Yes."

Konan took Nagato's and Yahiko's corpses and left.

Naruko wanted to take Naruto in the village, but he asked her for a walk.

"Naru, I almost succumbed to Kyubi."

"Yes, but you didn't. You managed to survive."

"I wasn't the one, who stopped it. Yondaime did."

"What do you mean?"

"He left part of his chakra inside of me and it stopped me, before I could pull the seal off."

"You spoke with him?"

"Yes. He told me something important... Naru, he... He was..."

"Our father?"

Naruto's eyes widened. "You knew about it?"

"Sorry for not telling you, but I had my reason."

"What reason could you have?" He yelled.

"I found out the day, we learned about Kyubi. Tell me, what would you do, if you knew back then?"

"I... I would... I would tell everyone." Blond hang his head.

"That's right. Naru, if I thought it would help you somehow, I would tell you. But you know yourself, you are better to learn without help and in right time. If you told everyone, we could be endangered. Our father had many enemies and Sandaime-sama did this to protect us from them. "

"Why do you have to know me so well?" Naruto, already calm, asked his sister.

"Because I love you... And now tell me, how did you react."

"I punched him."

"Nani?!"

"I was pissed, he sealed Kyubi into his own child. But you know, then I realized... we are children of Yondaime and..."

"Yes, we are..." Naruko smiled.

Then Naruto told her about everything what happened in his consciousness. But all of sudden he remembered something.

"Naruko, you saved villagers from me, didn't you."

Naruko stopped.

"Are you Jinchuuriki as well?"

"Yes...I'm sorry, Naru. Everyone always hated just you and I was out of it."

"Hush! What are you saying? You were out of it? You always protected me, were beside me. They eventually started to avoid you as well. I don't want to reproach you, just wanted to ask, how is it possible, that nobody knows?"

"I don't know. They didn't tell me."

"They?"

"Only people who knew about me were Sandaime, Yondaime, Yoarashi, Jiraya and Kakashi. And later they told Tsunade. You should ask them."

"I don't think, it will be necessary." Kakashi stood behind them.

"Kakashi-sensei."

"Kakashi." Twins were glad to see him.

"Good job you two."

"You was saying..." Naruko immediately returned to the topic.

"When Yondaime was sealing Kyubi, he needed four people to shield him and Kyubi, so no part of demon's chakra would escape. He choose four people, he trusted, because he planned to sent you two away from Konoha without anybody else knowing. Those four were me, Jiraya, Sandaime and Yoarashi. He chose both of you, so you would have less of Kyuubi chakra to deal with. We were instructed to take you away. Yoarashi managed to leave with Naruko, but Jiraya was delayed and people found out about Naruto. Sandaime made rule to not tell anyone else and when council prohibited to sent Naruto away, he decided to left Naruko here as well. Fortunately nobody found out. That's all I know."

Both twins were silently thinking.

"We should return to Konoha. Naru, you need a rest." Naruko spoke first.

Kakashi and Naruto nodded and all three headed to the village. When they were almost out of forest Naruko stopped.

"What is it, Naru?"

"I remembered, that I should speak with Washiteiou. I'll catch up with you." With that she left.

"Why so suddenly?"

"Let's go." Said Kakashi and they continued walking.

'I'm sure she wants you to fully enjoy it.' Though Kakashi, who knew, what awaited the boy out of the forest.

Naruto was welcomed by whole village and Naruko watched from afar, Washiteiou already gone.

"They wanted to thank you as well." Kakashi joined her.

"This is his dream, mine is to support him."

"Why do you want to stay in shadows?"

"That's my way of ninja." Naruko paraphrased her brother with smile.

"I see... I don't understand. Both your parents were so cheerful people, even Naruto got that from them. How did you become such maverick?" Naruko looked away above villagers' heads. "During childhood in this village I guess." Was straightforward answer.

How could he react to that?

"...Sensei, I'll stay for a day, but will leave, before elders try to lock me somewhere as Konoha's secret weapon."

"It would be the best. Will you go back to Suna?"

"Yes, I still have a work to do."

Kakashi didn't speak anymore. Naruko also stayed silent, but then she noticed bird in the air. Yoarashi called her.

"I've to go, but, please, tell Naruto, I'll come back soon." She prepared to leave, but said one more think. "Kakashi-sensei, I'm glad you are alive. Without you... It would be boring here."

"I bet it would." He smiled.

Naruko left for Yoarashi.

Blond and white haired females stood on sides of closed door. They were alone in the hallway. No one else was allowed here. Behind the door, council about future of Konoha took place.

"They are going to choose Sixth Hokage." Commented Yoarashi, who heard clearly every word.

"They don't believe, that Tsunade will wake up?"

"Well, you can guess, who came with that idea."

"I see... Who do they speak about?"

"Nara nominated Kakashi."

"That would be great..."

"Yeah, they seem to agree."

" … "

"Kami..." Yoarashi sighed.

"What is it?"

"Danzo, he... In short, Kakashi was tough by Yondaime, Yondaime by Jiraya, Jiraya and Tsunade by Sandaime and they all and their teaching lead to betrayal of Suna and now to destruction of Konoha by former Jiraya's pupil. And that should be changed."

"Nani?!"

"That's what Danzo said and... they accepted."

"So, we have new Hokage?" Naruko was obviously disappointed.

"At least until jonins will vote. I think we won't be only jonins, who won't vote for him."

"Shishou, could you be nominated? Aren't you Konoha's jonin?"

"Theoretically yes, but they know I wouldn't accept..."

"Hm... Pain destroyed buildings, I want to see what will new Hokage do to people."

Yoarashi smirked.

"Well said..." She paused. "They are done. It's time to be serious again."

"Hai."

Both females straightened up and waited until Daimyo was the last one in the room.

"Yoarashi-san..."

"Yes, my lord?"

"Come in. You both can."

They followed his words.

"Yoarashi-san, I want you to go to Konaha and help, where you'll be able to."

"Yes my lord."

"Kitsune, close the door behind you."

ANBU did as he said. Now three of them were only people there.

"That was official order and now unofficially. Please, take an eye on Danzo, so he doesn't hurt people of Konoha. I'm still not sure about his way of thinking."

"I'll gladly accept that."

"Very well. Now accompany me into my office and then you can both leave."

"Yes my lord." Both answered at a blow.

* * *

Thanks for reading.

I would like you to know something about Naruko. She love Konoha as village, but don't trust its inhabitants. Not hate but distrust. She understand their reasons for behaving as they did, but don't like their prejudice toward her and Naruto. But she will still protect them. Does it make sense?

Until next chapter... It will be second part of Yoarashi's story.

Helarin


End file.
